Love Story
by Black The Hollow In Nightmares
Summary: Es el primer día de clases en la secundaria, todos vuelven a encontrarse, pero dos adolescentes tienen una relación en secreto y nadie sabe. Style (Pareja principal), Creek, otras pareja yaoi y hetero
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo este Fic donde todo puede pasar (?) Ok…no XD. Bueno habrán muchas parejas: Hetero y Yaoi. Espero que les guste :3.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero lo que invente si me pertenecen.**

**Bueno, basta de distracciones y comencemos el Fic.**

* * *

**Love Story**

**Summary: **Es el primer día de clases en la secundaria, todos vuelven a encontrarse, pero dos adolescentes tienen una relación en secreto y nadie sabe.

* * *

Ya estaba amaneciendo en South Park, era bastante tranquila, en un edificio bastante alto, estaba una chica durmiendo tranquila, pero se despertó debido a los rayos del sol. Con los cabellos dado vuelto, miro su teléfono y exclamo a gritos:

**— ¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA?! ¡YA ES TARDE!** – Exclamo Miki Rivas, una adolescente de 18 años, mientras se ponía de pie y se iba al baño a ducharse-.

Unas cuantas horas después, luego de ducharse, comenzó a vestirse con falda rojo oscuro, calzas negras y un abrigo con capucha color negro, se ato el cabello con una gran cola de caballo y bajo a desayunar.

**— Hola** - Dijo Sofi, su hermana de 17 años- **¿Dormiste bien?**

**—...-** Miki no dijo nada, ya que se había enfocado en la foto de sus padres (**NOTA: Su padre murió cuando ella apenas era una bebe y su madre murió en un accidente**) -.

Sofi, quien la miraba con tristeza, la abrazo y la castaña no pudo evitar llorar. La pelinegra por su parte le dijo:

**— Miki, no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien** - Dijo mientras que Miki solo la abrazaba lo mas fuerte-.

**— Lo se pero... **- Dijo Miki, pero lloro mas de lo esperaba-.

La pelinegra solo sonrió y dijo:

**— Tranquila...** - Dijo con mucha tranquilidad, Miki solo se seco las lagrimas -**Sera mejor que nos vayamos o si no tendremos problemas**.

La castaña asistió con las cabeza, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, hoy era el primer día de clases en la secundaria, en medio del camino, las dos escuchaban música, Sofi se detuvo en seco y vio a un chico rubio, con una polera turquesa y ese mismo chico era...

**— ¡BUTTERS! **- Exclamo a gritos la pelinegra, todos sorprendidos y incluyendo a su hermana-.

El chico se volteo y abrió los ojos de golpe, tambien grito:

**— ¡SOFI! - Dijo Stotch tambien a gritos**-.

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, sabiendo que los dos son grandes amigos, Miki solo se rió y fue con ellos.

**— ¿Como has estado, Butters?** - Pregunto Sofi-.

**— ¡Bien! - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios-.**

**— Pensé que no vendrías, estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje, pero ya no tenia mas para mandar** - Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza-.

**— ¿De verdad? Yo tambien estaba apunto de enviarte un mensaje pero mis padres me habían castigado **- Dijo Butters-.

**— ¡Chicos! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!** - Dijo Miki a gritos-.

**— ¡Cierto! **- Dijeron los dos-.

Los tres salieron corriendo a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde el primer día y meterse en problemas. Por otro lado estaba Kyle Brofolovski, de 19 años, discutiendo con Cartman, de su misma edad, como de costumbre.

**— ¡Déjame en paz, culon! **- Exclamo el pelirrojo con una vena en la sien-.

**— ¡A mi no me llamas culon, judío estúpido! **- Dijo Cartman MUY furioso-.

**— ¡Pueden parar! **-Dijo Stan tambien gritando haciendo que los dos se callaran y se miraran con mucho odio-.

**— ¿Pueden dejar de gritar? Harán que me quede sordo. **- Dijo Kenny-.

Los tres se habían callado, por otro lado estaba Bella, quien estaba viendo una revista Yaoi, pensaba:

—_**"¡Dios! El culo gordo y el judío discuten como si fueran pareja"** _- Comienza imaginarse ambos teniendo sexo y pone una cara de disgusto - _**"¡¿Que estoy diciendo?! Ni loca me estaría imaginando al culon violando a Brofolovski"**_

Después miro Craig, quien estaba al lado de Tweek, volvió a su revista Yaoi y volvió a pensar:

_**— " Parece que Tucker suele ser bastante cariñoso con Tweek o...¿ Y si se besaran? *Derrame nasal* ¡Si! ¡Se los preguntare!"** _

Tweek estaba mas nervioso, bueno pero cuando estaba con Craig, estaba tranquilo. Tucker se había acercado mas a el y dijo:

**— Oye, Tweek...**-Dijo Craig sin parar de mirarle-.

**— ¿S-Si? ¡GAH! **- Pregunto el rubio tomando café-.

— ¿Nos besamos? - Pregunto el pelinegro-.

Al oír eso Tweek casi se atraganta, nervioso, le dijo:

**— ¿¡Q-Que?! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!** - Pregunto el rubio con tic en el ojo-.

Craig tan solo sonrió y dijo:

**— Dije que si nos besamos.**

Tweek comenzó a temblar como gelatina y respondió con mucho nerviosismo:

**— O-Ok...**

Los se miraron entre si, el rubio solo cerro los ojos, se acercaron para luego besarse, pero fueron interrumpidos por Bella, quien estaba ansiosa y exclamaba:

**— ¡Vamos Craig! ¡ Vamos Tweekers! ¡Violense hasta el fin del mundo! **-Exclamo la pelinegra mientras grababa con su celular-.

Craig le arrebato su celular y borro la grabación, esta se deprime y se volvió hacia a el:

**— ¡Que egoísta eres, Tucker! **- Dijo Bella haciendo puchero-** Quería enviárselo a mis amigas Fujoshis.**

El solo le mostró el dedo del medio y dijo:

**— Pues te jodes, que sea la ultima vez que me vuelves a molestar junto con Tweek **- Dijo-** Y lo que hagamos el y yo no es asunto tuyo y de nadie mas.**

Bella solo le saco la lengua, se marcho y Craig le volvió a mostrar el dedo del medio.

**— Idiota**- Dijo en voz baja-.

**— ¿Que dijiste? **- Dijo Craig-** No te escuche bien.**

**— ¡Nada! **- Exclamo-.

**— Pervertida **- Susurro en voz baja-.

Bella maldecir en voz baja con los brazos cruzados, por el echo de ese video quería enviárselo a sus amigas.

**— "¡Maldita sea! ¡Me las pagaras!" **- Dijo en su cabeza-.

**— Oigan chicos ¿Han visto a Miki? - **Pregunto Kenny-.

**— ¿A la zorra puta?** - Pregunto Cartman y los tres lo miraron amenazantes-.

**— ¡No le digas zorra, culon! **- Dijo el rubio muy furioso-.

**— ¡Vamos es una puta bien puesta!** - Dijo-.

**— Dices eso, porque en Gimnasia te dio un pelotazo tan fuerte y tu tienes la maldita costumbre de hacerla enojar** - Dijo Kyle en tono burlón-.

**— ¡Cállate!**- Dijo bastante furioso y rojo a la vez-** ¡Yo no le tengo miedo a esa puta!**

De pronto una voz desconocida, se unió a la conversación:

**— ¿Seguro?**

Al oír eso el castaño se pego un susto y se escondió de tras de Kyle, quien no pudo aguantarse a reír a carcajadas, la dueña de aquella voz, era Miki, quien estaba junto con Butters y su hermana.

**— ¡JAJA! ¡Cartman y decías que no le tenias miedo! **- Dijo Kyle en medio de risas-.

**— Cierra la boca... ¿Que haces aquí,zorra?**

La castaña mirándola furiosa, le dice:

**— Dime ¿Donde demonios quieres la patada? ¿En la cara o en el estomago? **- Respondió con mucha furia-.

Cartman por su parte, le pide que se tranquilice, mientras que el solo suda a mil gotas. Sofi y Butters negaron con la cabeza.

**— T-Tranquila...solo fue un chiste. **- Dijo Cartman-.

**— Mas te vale **- Dijo-.

Después se volvió a su respectivo asiento junto con Bebe, Wendy y el resto de las chicas y el culon suspiro de alivio. Pero los tres se echaron a reir en voz alta. Y el castaño los miro con mucha furia

**— ¡No se rian! ¡Ya les dije que no me da miedo! **- Exclamo-.

**- ¡BU! **

**- ¡AHHHH! **- Grito el castaño volviendo a sobresaltar del miedo-.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews, nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola de vuelta! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste.**

**Y ahora responderé los reviews:**

**Naty: ****¡Gracias! De verdad te lo agradezco y que bueno que te guste la historia.**

**Mary: ****Me alegra que te guste esta historia, lo hice con todo mi kokoro (?)**

**Amy: ****¿¡Enserio te gusta el Style y el Creek?! Pues a mí también, sip, Bella es toda una pervertida Fujoshi XD.**

**Bueno y sin más que decir les dejo el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

El Sr. Garrison se había ido hace unos momentos y los chicos tenían hora libre, Kenny y sus amigos jugaban beisball con papeles y escobas. Wendy solamente estaba en su asiento, Bebe y otras chicas veían revistas Yaoi. Bella estaba tambien viendo Yaoi. De pronto una bola de papel cae sobre la cabeza de ella, Kenny le dijo:

**— ¡Oye yandere!** - Dijo el rubio en medio de gritos- **¿Nos pasas ese papel?**

La chica un tanto ofendida por el comentario, rompe el papel y le dice:

**— ¡Deja de llamarme "Yandere"!** - Dijo la chica furiosa- **Solo llámame Bella.**

—** ¡Bueno al menos a mi no me gusta el "Yaoi" o como se llame! - Exclamo-.**

**— ¡Y yo al menos no soy "puta" como tu lo eres en realidad!** - Dijo Bella-.

Los chicos soltaron un "Uhh", Kenny, quien ya era liberado por su ira y furia, le responde:

**— Hija de...**

** — ¡Wendy!** - Grito una voz desconocida-.

No pudo terminar aquella frase, ya que una voz interrumpía, haciendo de Kenny se quedara en estado de shock, sus amigos lo miraron sin comprender. Pero después miraron a Miki, quien era dueña de esa misma voz.

**— ¿Vas a hacer algo hoy?** - Pregunto la castaña-.

**— Pues tengo planes para salir con Stan ¿Porque? - Dijo la pelinegra-.**

**— No lo que pasa es que hoy no tengo nada que hacer** - Dijo la castaña-.

**— "¡Ahhh! Miki es tan linda *Babeando*" **- Decía Kenny en su mente-.

Antes de que pensara en otra cosa, una escoba lo golpea en la cabeza, haciendo que el se caiga al suelo de cara, después se levanta y mira a Cartman, quien era el que tenia la escoba, le dice con mucha furia:

**— ¿Porque hiciste eso, culon?** - Pregunto con furia-.

El castaño rodó los ojos y dijo:

**— Te estabas concentrando en otra cosa y por eso te golpee** - Dijo en tono burlón-.

Después se volvió en la mirada a Miki, quien estaba parada y tambien mirándolo a el, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero esta soltó una pequeña risa y el rubio se quedo blanco como harina.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

La castaña regreso a su respectivo asiento junto con las otras chicas, Kenny solo quedo en el suelo, Stan, quien se acerco a el, le pregunta:

**— ¿Kenny? ¡Oye! ¿Te encuentras bien? - **Pregunto el pelinegro, pero no hubo respuesta**- ¡KENNY!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**— E-Ella...se...burlo...de...m-mi** - Dijo el rubio aun en estado de shock-.

Stan, solo rodó los ojos, lo ayudo a levantarse y le dijo:

**— ¿Kenny, solo por eso? - Dijo Stan-.**

El rubio afirmo con la cabeza y el pelinegro negó con la cabeza. Los dos se fueron a sus asientos junto con Cartman y Kyle.

**[Horas después]**

La hora ya había terminado, todos guardaron sus cosas, se marcharon a sus respectivas casas, Kyle se habia ido con Stan, Butters con Sofi y Miki, el culon se fue por su cuenta sin importarle nada de nada, Wendy junto con Bebe y otras chicas y Kenny, quien tambien se había ido solo, pensaba:

**— "Miki..."**- Dijo en su mente, mientras miraba a la castaña como se reía junto con Butters y Sofi-.

A unas cuadras mas, al llegar a su casa, seguía pensando en Miki, en su mente decía:

**— "Hoy tampoco tengo nada que hacer, tal vez pueda invitar a Miki a ver SAW en su casa" **- Dijo-**.**

Dicho esto tomo su celular, marco su numero y comenzó a llamarla. Por otro lado, en el departamento donde vive Miki, quien estaba en su habitación, peinándose todo su largo cabello hasta la cadera, liso, de pronto su celular sonó con un tono de llamada:

**Soy un sueño  
un sueño  
tu eres un sueño  
soy una puerta abierta  
abierta  
pon lo que quieras en mi  
soy una fantasía  
fantasía  
diviertete conmigo  
dejame cuidar de ti  
soy una fantasía**

**Aquellos idiotas que no saben nada**  
**oh no, oh no, oh no**  
**ellos me odian por que no soy real**  
**oh no, oh no, oh no**  
**diviértete conmigo**  
**sobrepasemos los limites**  
**cualquiera puede hacerlo**  
**tu fantasía que esta de estallar**  
**déjame ami y te la are realidad.**

— ¿Hola?

_**— Hola Miki.**_

— ¿Quien habla?

**_— Soy yo, Kenny._**

— Oh, hola Kenny.

_**— ¿Estas ocupada?**_

— No ¿Porque?

_**— M-Me preguntaba si querías viniera a tu casa a ver una película que tengo por ahi.**_

— Por mi no hay problema.

_**— ¡Ok! Voy para allá, nos vemos.**_

— De acuerdo, nos vemos, Kenny.

**[Llamada Finalizada]**

Cuando colgó su celular, Kenny no pudo gritar de la emoción y bailar como loco, estaba muy contento de que Miki haya aceptado la invitación, abrió la puerta y dijo:

**— Ya estoy en casa** - Dijo el rubio-.

Su hermana menor, Karen, quien siempre cuando venia de la casa, lo recibía con un abrazo, la pequeña dijo:

**— ¡Kenny!** - Dijo Karen mientras corría abrazándolo-.

**— ¡Jejeje, hola Karen!** - Dijo Kenny sonriendo- **No tengo mucho tiempo, pero ¿Sabes donde deje el video "SAW"?**

Al oír eso Karen se pego un susto enseguida y le dijo:

**— ¿S-SAW? ¡Kenny prometiste que no volveríamos a ver esa película!**

**— Lo se pero ire a verlo en la casa de Miki **- Dijo Kenny-.

**— ¿Miki? ¿La chica que te gusta tanto? **- Pregunto, al oír eso, Kenny no pudo evitar sonrojarse-.

**— N-No es solo una amiga, es todo **- Dijo sudando mil gotas-.

**—...**- Karen no dijo nada-.

**[En la casa de Miki]**

Kenny llego a su casa, respiro profundo, aun seguía sonrojado, pero no se le notaba tanto como ahora, toco el timbre, quien le abrió la puerta era ella...Miki. La chica lo miro confundida, le pregunto:

**— Kenny ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto la chica-.**

Kenny, quien se sonrojo aun mas, le dijo:

**— ¡E-Estoy bien!** - Dijo

**— Ok...pasa entonces **- Dijo la chica-.

**— ¡Ok! **- Dijo Kenny-.

Kenny entro a su casa, era enorme, tenia cuadros pintados, incluso vio la foto de la familia de ella, su hogar era lindo, aunque por otro lado le gustaría que su casa fuera así, pero no, cuando vio a Miki, quien estaba deprimida, se acerco a ella y le pregunto:

**— ¿Estas bien? **- Pregunto-.

******— Estoy bien, es solo que...bueno mejor veamos la película que trajiste **- Dijo Miki-.

**— Ok **-Dijo el rubio-.

**Fin del capitulo 2.**

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, en el próximo capitulo habrá Style, dejen reviews y nos vemos la próxima. Si tenían dudas, el tono de llamada de Miki es I= Fantasy de SeeU, Vocaloid 3 (Nomas lo pongo si tenían duda XD)**_

_**¡Adiós!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Estoy viva! Ok..no XD. Ok perdonen la tardanza, me cortaron el teléfono y... ENCIMA DEL TODO ME CORTARON EL INTERNET DX. Bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo, espero que les guste, como ya todos sabrán ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero los personajes que invente si me pertenecen.**

**¡A responder reviews!**

**Luis Carlos: ¡Gracias! De verdad te lo agradezco mucho.**

**Worldotaku2014: ¡Gracias! Y aquí tienes el capitulo 3 :3**

**Kurumi2413Keehl: Jeje bueno aquí esta capitulo 3, espero que sea de tu agrado :33  
**

**Y sin más que decirles les dejo este capítulo.**

* * *

Una mañana muy tranquila en South Park, todos estaban en la preparatoria, esperando sus aburridas clases, mientras tanto Stan y Kyle estaban en los pasillos y sin que nadie los viera, el pelinegro beso a al pelirrojo. Kyle correspondía el beso, aunque por otro lado, él se sentía bastante cómodo, ya que sus padres tomaron muy bien su relación. Lo mismo fue para Craig con Tweek, Daimen con Pip, Token con Clyde. Al separarse, Stan le pregunta:

- **¿Kyle te pasa algo? **– Pregunto al ver a su novio -.

Kyle, quien recién le prestaba atención, le dijo:

- **¿Eh? No, es lo que, me alegra de que nuestros padres tomen muy bien nuestra relación** – Dijo con una sonrisa-.

Stan no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el pelirrojo le dijo eso, después le dijo:

- **Jeje, yo por un momento pensé que ellos no iban a tomar muy bien, así que estamos bien **– Dijo el pelinegro-.

- **¿Harás algo hoy? **– Pregunto Kyle**-.**

**-No ¿Porque? - **Dijo el pelinegro-.

**- ¿Le contaras a Wendy sobre esto? - **Pregunto Kyle y Stan se sorprendió un poco-.

**- N-No, quiero seguir manteniéndolo en secreto, tengo un mal presentimiento de que si lo confesamos, ya sabes cómo se pondrá - **Dijo poniendo una mano un cabeza-.

-** Tienes razón **- Dijo-.

- **Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que alguien más vea lo que hagamos **- Dijo Stan-.

Después ambos se fueron, fingiendo que nada de esto paso, pero ambos se miraban con una sonrisa.

En la cafetería, se podía ver a Kenny, quien estaba sentado con Butters, Cartman, Jimmy, otros chicos y junto con la pandilla de Craig, haciendo una competencia de comida junto con Clyde, los apoyaban a los dos competidores, de pronto aparecen Kyle y Stan, se acercan a Craig y le preguntan:

**- ¿Que están haciendo? **- Preguntaron los dos a la vez-.

**- Le apostamos a Kenny de que si hacia una competencia de comida con Clyde - **Dijo Craig en tono burlón-.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, mientras veían como McCormick comía lo más rápido que podía, mientras que Clyde ya no podia mas, se cae de la silla y se va al baño a vomitar, en eso Kenny se levanta festejando y exclama:

**- ¡JA! ¡Toma eso, Clyde!** – Dijo a gritos, después de eso largo un eructo tan fuerte que se pudo escuchar por toda la cafetería-.

**- ¡Dios! Kenny es un puerco asqueroso**- Decía Wendy al tomar asiento con las chicas-.

**- Jejeje, tienes razón** - Dijo Red comiendo su almuerzo-.

**- Menos mal que ninguna de nosotras sale con el **– Dijo Bebe-.

**- Hola chicas – **Dijo Miki, quien se uno a la conversación con sus amigas- **¿De que hablaban?**

- ¡Oh! No de nada – Dijo Bebe-.

Todas seguían riéndose, mientras que se paraba para decirle algo a Kenny. Las chicas miraban con cierta desconfianza a McCormick, Miki las miro confundida, pero se volvió a Kenny y le dice:

**- ¡Hola Kenny! **- Dijo la castaña-.

**- Oh hola Miki, espero que no te hayas traumado con la película SAW **- Dijo el rubio con tono burlón-.

La chica se echo a reír, logro escuchar comentarios de sus amigas diciendo **"¿Para que mierda le habla?" **se volvió hacia a el y le dice:

**- Em esto Kenny, te olvidaste la película ayer,pero no lo traje pero mejor te lo doy mañana - **Dijo algo avergonzada-.

**- ¡Claro!** - Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa, pero después acaba de recordad- **¡Miki! ¡Espera!**

**- ¿Si?** - Dijo-.

Kenny se sonrojo de todo un poco, suspiro y dijo:

**- Me preguntaba si después de...**- Kenny iba a seguir hablando pero de pronto comenzó a sentir nauseas- **Creo que voy a vomitar**- Dicho esto se fue al baño a hacer lo "mencionado"-.

**- Mmm...¿Ok?** - Dijo Miki con una ceja levantada y se fue con las chicas a hablar algo-.

Stan, Kyle y el resto se quedo confundido, después se volvieron entre si, comenzaban a preguntarse que era lo que quería decir McCormick a Miki, pues quien sabe, para Cartman decía que era un imbécil de primera y que la castaña era una zorra puta como de costumbre.

**- Oigan, me pregunto que era lo que quería decir** - Dijo Stan bebía una lata de gaseosa-.

**- ¡Ja! Pueden decir todo lo que quieran, pero si el pobretón sale con esa perra, de seguro serian la _"Peor Pareja Del Año"_ **- Dijo Cartman en tono burlón como siempre, mientras que varios se reían por eso, Stan y Kyle lo miraban molesto, como queriendo decir _"Ni pienses que te lamentaras por haber dicho eso para cuando te veamos al día siguiente con una flor de golpiza por parte de Miki"_-.

**- Ya culon...en serio, cuanto mas la provoques, mas adolorido vas a quedar por decir eso** - Dijo Stan negando con la cabeza-.

**- Ni que lo digas, hippie** - Dijo el castaño-.

**- ¡Ok! Pero no vengas lloriqueando con la paliza que te va a dar** - Dijo Alex y todos comenzaron a reír por eso-.

**- Jeje debieron haberle visto la cara cuando dijo que ni le tenia miedo** - Dijo Kyle con burla, haciendo que los chicos se rían, excepto Cartman-.

Los chicos seguían riéndose por cualquier cosa, Miki aun seguía en duda en que iba a tratar de decirle Kenny a ella, pero las chicas hablaban de otra cosa evitando hablar de el rubio. La secundaria se volvía cada vez mas aburrida de lo que esperaban, pero aun así, hay dos adolescentes que escondían un amor entre ellos dos, acaso sera..._**¿Stan y Kyle?**_

Bueno eran en secreto ya que nadie lo sabe y seguirá manteniéndose en secreto hasta que algún día lo confiesen. Sin importar que a varios ya son pareja. Por otro lado, Wendy estaba bastante deprimida, las chicas trataban de preguntarle que le pasa, pero ella les dijo que no es nada.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y como ya habrán visto, Stan y Kyle son lo que mantienen su relación en secreto, dejen reviews y ya tengo listo el capitulo 4.**

**¡Nos vemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo cuatro, espero que les guste.**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece y los OC's si me pertenecen.**

**Y sin más que decirles les dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, todos estaban en estos momentos en la escuela, algunos tenían que aguantarse al soportar las clases que daban los maestros, otros solamente se quedaban para charlar. Stan hablaba con Kyle sobre su relación, no obstante vino Kenny, quien estaba MUY emocionado, se dirigía hacia a ellos, sudando y respirando de tanto correr, estos lo miraron confundidos y Stan le pregunto:

**- Oye Kenny ¿Porque corrías de esa forma? **- Pregunto Stan con una ceja levantada-.

El rubio seguía respirando agitado y le dijo:

**- Ok, esto fue lo que paso...- **Dijo Kenny y comenzó a explicarles-.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Miki se encontraba hablando con Bebe y Wendy. No obstante las sonrisas de las chicas se borraron cuando vieron a Kenny acercarse a ellas, Bebe, quien lo miraba con mucha molestia, le pregunta:**_

_**- ¿Ahora qué quieres Kenny? No ves que estamos ocupadas con otros asuntos - Dijo Stevens y eso provoco que el rubio la viera de forma molesta-.**_

_**- Si por que no mejor te vas a follar a otra chica de otro curso - Dijo Red y las chicas se rieron por eso-.**_

_**- En realidad quería hablar con Miki - Dijo Kenny y esto provoco que Miki se sonrojara un poco-.**_

_**- B-Bueno ¿D-De que quieres hablarme? - Pregunto Miki aun sonrojada-.**_

_**- Me preguntaba si después de la escuela, quería ir conmigo a...no sé donde podamos ir - Dijo McCormick con una sonrisa haciendo que la castaña se ponga roja como un tomate-.**_

_**Miki miro a sus amigas, quienes le hacían señas de que no vaya con él, pero se quedaron con la boca bien abierta, cuando Miki dijo:**_

_**- Bueno, si quiero ir contigo y también me preguntaba si podíamos ir al parque de diversiones - Dijo la castaña-.**_

_**Kenny se había quedado mudo de su respuesta, aguanto sus ganas de gritar y le dijo:**_

_**- ¡Ok! - Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta- ¡Te veré a la salida!**_

_**- ¡De acuerdo! - Dijo Miki despidiéndose con una mano-.**_

_**[Fin del Flashback]**_

Kenny seguía aguantando sus ganas de gritar, pero Stan y Kyle seguían confundidos, Kyle le pregunta:

**- ¿Solo por eso? **- Pregunto-.

**- ¡SIIIII!** - Dijo Kenny con mucha emoción y todos se volvieron hacia a ellos-.

Stan y Kyle se avergonzaron demasiado y le dicen al rubio:

**- Quieres bajar la voz** – Dijeron Stan y Kyle-.

- ¿Porque? – Pregunto-.

Después se volvió a todos, quienes susurraban, otros se reían y algunos negaban con la cabeza. Kenny se puso tan rojo como un tomate y les dijo por medio de susurro:

**- Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo **- Dijo McCormick- Bueno si me permiten, tengo que irme ¡Nos vemos!

**- Adiós Kenny** – Dijeron ambos aun avergonzados por la actitud de su amigo-.

**[En el aula]**

**- ¡No puedo creer que hayas aceptado la invitación de ese descarado!** – Dijo Wendy de forma molesta y decepcionada-.

Miki, quien recién le prestaba atención a la pelinegra y le dice:

**- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? No le podía decir que no** – Dijo mientras se volvía a sus apuntes-.

Paty Nelson, quien se había unido a la conversación se acerca a Wendy y le pregunta:

**- ¿Qué pasa chicas? **– Pregunto Patty hacia a ellas- **¿Por qué discuten?**

**- Te diré lo que pasa ¡ELLA!** – Señalando a Miki- **Acepto una invitación de parte de McCormick.**

– **¡¿QUE?!** – Exclamo-** ¡Miki! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?**

– **¿Y?** – Dijo la castaña-.

– **¿¡Como que "y"?! – Exclamo Wendy y Red-.**

– **Chicas entiendo que ninguna de ustedes se atreve a salir con él, así que yo quise aceptar su invitación – **Dijo Miki-.

– **¡Esa no es excusa del porque nos parece desconfiado!** – Dijeron todas a la vez-.

– **¿Entonces?** – Pregunto la castaña-.

– **Bueno, esto fue lo que paso el otro día…- **Dijo Bebe y comenzó a explicarle-.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Kenny pasaba por los pasillos, mientras que coqueteaba a varias chicas de por ahí, estas solo se reían, otras rodaron los ojos, pero no obstante se chocó contra Bebe, quien salía corriendo, la rubia se volvió hacia a él y le dice:**_

_**- ¡Oye! ¡Ten más cuidado la próxima vez! – Exclamo la rubia-.**_

_**De pronto Wendy recogió una revista que tenía el rubio en la mano, todas las chicas se acercaron a ver que era, en ese momento todas pusieron una cara de disgusto, se volvieron a Kenny, quien temblaba y Wendy le dijo:**_

–_**Kenny... ¿Te gusta el Yuri?- Pregunto la pelinegra-.**_

_**El rubio se había quedado sin palabras, todas las chicas lo miran amenazantes y con ganas de golpearlo, algunas se turnaron los nudillos, este se puso a temblar e intenta escapar pero Wendy lo agarra del cuello de su parka y las chicas comienzan a golpearlo.**_

_**[Fin del Flashback]**_

**- ¿Solo...por eso?** - Pregunto la castaña-.

**- Si** - Dijeron todas a la vez

La hora había terminado, el señor Garrison le pidió a todo el mundo que se agrupen de a dos para un trabajo de laboratorio para mañana, todos se quejaban pero aun así tenían que aguantársela. Todos ya se habían ido a sus respectivas casas.

Sofi, quien se despidió de Butters, Miki se acerca a ella y le dice:

**- Adivina, Kenny me invito a salir**

Al oír eso la pelinegra se sorprendió muchísimo y en su cabeza pensaba:

**- "¡Mierda! Tammy está buscando por todos lados a Kenny y se entera de que McCormick invito a mi hermana…le hará la vida imposible"** – Dijo mientras pensaba-** Miki creo que es mala idea que salgas con…**

**- Descuida voy estar bien, te lo aseguro** – Dijo su hermana-.

Sofi le conto a su hermana de que Butters será su compañero de laboratorio, ya que ambos hacen una muy buena pareja después de todo, unas cuadras mas ya habían llegado a su casa, Miki se fue directo a su habitación para luego cambiarse de ropa, se puso un jean azul claro roto de rodillas, un top color negro, zapatillas converse color negras con cordones color amarillo flúor, se puso su campera negra, su hermano, quien estaba preparando la comida se acerca a ella y le pregunta:

**- Oye Miki ¿A dónde vas?**- Pregunto el castaño-.

**- Iré al parque de diversiones con Kenny** – Respondió Miki-.

**- Ten cuidado** – Dijo su hermana, Sofí y aún seguía algo desconfiada por su salida con Kenny-.

**- Siempre la tenderé** – Dijo Miki-.

De pronto sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta y era Kenny, quien estaba vestido con una camisa negra, jeans oscuros, su parka naranja de siempre y también llevaba unas zapatillas converse con cordones color verde flúor. El rubio, quien estaba ruborizado se acercó a la chica y le dice:

**- Ok… ¿V-Vamos?** – Pregunto el rubio aun ruborizado-.

**- Si** – Dijo-.

Se despidió de sus hermanos, subió a la camioneta en la que había venido hasta aquí, Miki subió adelante y Kenny también, encendió el motor de su camioneta. Después de que ambos subieran, Kenny se volvió hacia a Miki y le pregunta:

**- ¿Estas lista?** – Pregunto el rubio-.

**- ¡Sí!** – Respondió la castaña-.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, habían llegado al parque de diversiones como lo dicho la castaña. Estacionaron la camioneta en el estacionamiento, ambos bajaron y contemplaron lo que había en aquel parque que estaba repleta de gente.

**Miki POV**

Estaba bastante emocionada al salir con Kenny, no puedo creer que las chicas les den demasiada desconfianza cuando Red me había contado que de ella y las otras que lo habían golpeado solo por tener una revista Yuri. Yo odio ese género, a la única en South Park que le gustaba el Yuri es a mi…prima Bella, no entiendo del porque le gusta tanto ese género y al igual que el Yaoi. Y hablando de Yaoi, algunos de mis compañeros de escuela odian con TODO ese género, mientras que mis amigas aman ese género, mi prima pervertida…digo… Bella no se cansa de pedirle a los chicos de distintos cursos que hagan Hard Yaoi, la última vez la vimos con un cartel que decía "Si hacen Hard Yaoi hare lo que sea para ustedes" mi hermana y yo salimos corriendo y la golpeamos al mismo tiempo en su cabeza, gritándole "Eres una demente pervertida". Bueno eso no es lo que importaba ahora, quiero divertirme esta noche con Kenny.

Después caminamos por cual atracción íbamos a subir, pero él se detuvo en seco cuando vio la enorme montaña rusa. Me he subido varias veces esa atracción desde que tenía cuatro años, entonces el me pregunta:

**- Oye Miki ¿Vamos a la montaña rusa?** – Me pregunto y yo me sorprendí muchísimo-.

**- ¡Claro! ¡Esa fue una de las atracciones favoritas desde que era una niña!** – Le dije a gritos pero de pronto me tape la boca con lo muy avergonzada que estaba ¡MIERDA! ¡¿PORQUE DIJE ESO?!-.

Pero Kenny con sus manos me las bajo y lo miraba con un gran y leve sonrojo. De pronto él dijo:

**- No sientas vergüenza, también es una de mis atracciones favoritas** – Me dijo y yo le sonreí-.

**- Jejeje ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!** - Dije lo muy emocionada que estaba-.

Le tome de la mano, pagamos la entrada, subimos los dos juntos, la gente se emocionaba una y otra vez, otros con cara de miedo, el carrito se puso en marcha, pero no obstante todos gritamos al bajar de una bajada, otros lloraban y algunos sentían ganas de vomitar e incluso a Kenny.

**- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** – Gritamos todos juntos-.

**- Creo que voy a vomitar** – Dijo Kenny-.

**[Unas horas después]**

**- ¡WOW! Eso fue divertido - **Dije bastante emocionada al subir a la montaña rusa, no me había vuelto a subir desde que era pequeña-.

Pero después vi a Kenny, cuando lo vi estaba muy verde e incluso se tapaba la boca para evitar vomitar. Luego le pregunte:

**- Oye Kenny ¿Te encuentras bien?**

No obtuve respuesta.

**- ¿Kenny seguro que…?**- No pude terminar la preguntar, ya que Kenny no podía aguantar más y termino vomitándome en la cara y en la ropa ante la mirada asqueada y otras divertidas de la gente que pasaba-.

**- Lo lamento** – Dijo Kenny disculpándose mientras se limpiaba la boca ya que tenía un poco de su vomito-.

**- D-Descuida** – Dije para evitar que se preocupara-.

**- ¡QUE ASCO!**- Dijeron varios, pero de pronto reconocí dos voces y eran…-.

**- ¿Stan?** – Pregunte-.

**- ¿Kyle?** – Pregunto Kenny-.

**- ¡Chicos! Perdonen no queríamos interrumpir su momento**- Nos dijo Kyle pidiendo disculpas, pero al escuchar lo que dijo nos pusimos MUY rojos como tomates-.

**- Esto…Stan ¿No deberías estar con Wendy?**- Le pregunte y eso hizo que Stan se deprimiera un poco-.

**- Pues verán…yo corte con ella-** Dijo Stan y yo me sorprendí muchísimo, excepto Kenny-.

**- Pero Stan, tú y ella cortan siempre** – Dijo Kenny-.

**- Esta vez es diferente, será mejor que te lo explique mañana en escuela** – Dijo Stan-.

**-¿Y qué haces con Kyle?** – Pregunto Kenny-.

**- Esto ¿Prometen no decírselo a nadie?** – Pregunto Kyle-.

**- Lo prometemos** – Respondimos los dos-.

**- Bueno, Kyle y yo somos novios**- Dijo Stan-.

Kenny y yo nos miramos entre si y no podíamos creer lo que habíamos escuchado ¿¡STAN Y KYLE SON NOVIOS?! Para Kenny era una gran sorpresa, pero para mí era aún más.

**- ¿Ustedes son novios, en serio?**

**- Si**- Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo que se tomaban las manos-.

**- Esto no me lo esperaba -** Dijo Kenny bastante atónito-.

**- Ni yo tampoco** – Dije-.

**- Bueno tenemos que irnos, nos vemos mañana en la escuela** – Dijo Kyle-.

Nos despedimos de ellos dos, ya se estaba haciendo de noche, le pedí a Kenny si nos podías ir y él dijo que sí.

Fuimos directo a la camioneta de Kenny, subimos, después mire a Kenny y le dije:

**-Kenny te debo una disculpa** - Dije mientras jugaba con mis dedos-.

**- ¿Porque?** - Me pregunto-.

**- Veras...es sobre el beso que te di cuando fuiste a mi casa a ver esa película SAW…l-lo lamento…no sé porque lo….**- No termine aquella frase ya que Kenny me planto un beso en los labios-.

Al separarnos el me sonrió y yo también sonreí, con algo de vergüenza, le pedí si me podía llevar a mi casa, el acepto encendió el motor y nos fuimos.

Los dos conversábamos durante todo el camino, no obstante llegamos a mi casa. Iba a abrir la puerta pero me volví a Kenny:

**- Gracias por llevarme a casa, Kenny** – Le dije-.

**- No hay de que** – Me respondió- Nos vemos mañana.

**- Nos vemos** – Le respondí-.

Me despedí de Kenny, entre a mi casa, subí a mi habitación me puse mi piyama, me fui a mi cama puse la alarma en mi celular para no quedarme dormida. Apague la luz y me dormí enseguida.

"_**Esta noche me divertí muchísimo saliendo con Kenny"**_

* * *

**Fin del Miki POV y el capitulo.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews y nos vemos la próxima****.**** Por cierto gracias por agregarlo a Favs y Follows. ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado, Miki está basada en mí ya que a los cinco años sufrí de maltratos de parte de un grupo de chicos molestos hasta me golpeaban y yo no sabía cómo defenderme. Y es así como cree a Miki y a sus hermanos. No más lo pongo para que sepan. Bueno y sin más que decir, me despido. Nos vemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**¡Hola! Aqui les dejo el capitulo 5 espero que les guste, los Reviews los respondo al final ;D**_

_**South Park no es mio, solo la historia y los personajes que invente son míos.**_

_**Y sin mas que decirles les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

Los chicos estaban cansados y sudados de tanto correr en la clase de Educación Fisca, Cartman, quien respiraba con dificultad termino tirado en el suelo ante la mirada burlona de Kyle y el resto de los chicos. En estos momentos estaban en el vestidor, algunos se fueron a duchar y otros solamente se quedaron ahí , no obstante Craig hablo:

**— ¡Uff! ¡Eso fue tremenda tortura!** - Dijo el pelinegro mientras se secaba el sudor con una toalla-.

**— ¡Ja! Lo dice quien falta varias clases solo para estar con su "noviecito"**- Dijo Cartman en tono burlón y aun tirado en el suelo, los demás se reían por eso, excepto Craig, quien le enseñaba el dedo del medio-.

**— ¡GAH! P-Pero C-Craig si s-sigues faltando te llevaras la materia y eso...¡SERIA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN**! - Exclamo Tweek con un tic en el ojo y se agarraba de los cabellos-.

**— No te preocupes Tweekers, a mi no me...**- Dijo Craig tomando de las manos al rubio, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que...

**— ¡Chicos no paren! ¡Hagan Hard Yaoi hasta el fin del mundo!** - Dijo Bella mientras que le salia un hilo de sangre en la nariz y en su mano traía una cámara, pero se quedo helada cuando vio a Craig estaba rodeado por toda un aura negra haciendo de que Tweek y ella temblaran del miedo- **¡Oh! ¡H-Hola C-Craig! Y-Yo...¡ME VOY DE AQUÍ!**- Dicho esto salio corriendo disparada-.

**— ¡VUELVE AQUÍ ENANA PERVERTIDA!** - Grito Tucker persiguiéndola a toda velocidad hasta quitarle la cámara y borrar aquella grabación-.

Todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos por la aparición de la pelinegra pervertida, pero en pocos segundos volvieron a sus asuntos. Alex, quien negaba con la cabeza le dijo a los chicos:

**— Siempre me he querido preguntar ¿Porque demonios tengo que tener una prima Fujoshi?** - Dijo el castaño bastante avergonzado y todos comenzaron a reír por eso-.

**— Eso era lo que te iba a decir, pero aun me sigo preguntando ¿Que mierda le ven las chicas el "Yaoi"?** - Dijo Clyde y cuando hizo esa pregunta, puso una cara de asco-.

**— ¡Puaj! No me hables de eso, con tan solo oir esa palabra me dan ganas de vomitar**- Dijo Kenny tambien poniendo cara de asco- **Como sea, oigan ¿Harán algo este fin de semana?** - Pregunto-.

**— Yo estaré con Clyde** - Dijo Token abrazando a su novio, pero lo que nadie sabia era que Kevin, quien estaba deprimido mientras recogía sus cosas-.

_**— Clyde...**_- Pensaba Kevin bastante triste-.

**— Y yo iré a la casa de Stan a jugar Silent Hill** - Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa, pero lo que tampoco nadie sabia era inventaba una mentira, ya que sus padres cuando no estaban en casa, el junto con Marsh hacen "cositas" en su casa-.

**— ¡Ufff! Ustedes hacen eso siempre, hablo de algo divertido que podamos hacer** - Dijo Kenny rodando los ojos-.

**— ¿Ah si? Pues por que no mejor te vas a follar a esa perra de Miki y nos dejas de joder**- Dijo Cartman con tono burlón, haciendo que varios se rían por eso, pero Alex y Kenny lo miraron molestos-.

**— Con que vuelvas a llamar _"perra"_ a mi hermana, lo vas a lamentar, gordo**- Dijo tomándolo de la camiseta y Cartman le pide que se calme- **Bueno, como sea, igual tenia pensado hacer una "Party Hard" en mi departamento ¿Que dicen ustedes?**

**— Es lo que quería oír** - Dijo Kenny-.

**— ¡Que bueno!** - Exclamo Token- **¡Yo cuando organizo una "Party Hard" dejan todo dado vuelta y luego YO tengo limpiar!**- Dijo molesto-.

**— ¿A quienes invitaras?** - Pregunto Stan-.

**— ¿Es una broma, verdad? ¡TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS!**

**— ¡Genial! ¿Y a que hora es?** - Pregunto Clyde-.

Alex iba a hablar, pero Kenny se le adelanto:

**— ¡De 11 hasta donde se nos de la pinche gana!** - Grito Kenny-.

**- ¡Genial!**- Dijo Cartman- **¡Party Hard este Sábado a las 11!**

**— ¿Y saben lo que eso significa?** - Pregunto Kenny a Alex-.

**— ¡Por supuesto que si!** - Dijo el castaño-.

**— ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!** - Gritaron todos al estilo _**"Un Show Mas"**_-.

**[Por otro lado]**

**— ¿De donde vienen esos gritos?** - Pregunto Wendy junto con sus amigas-.

**— Creo que vinieron desde el vestuario de chicos** - Dijo Nicole-.

**— Pues me imagino que harán una Party Hard este Sábado -** Dijo Bebe-.

**— ¿Como lo sabes? **

**— Desde hace rato que escuche sus conversaciones** - Dijo la rubio y las chicas la miraron con cierta desconfianza-.

* * *

Los chicos comenzaron a festejar como los locos ante la mirada confundida de las chicas y el profesor cuando sonó el timbre para la salida, obviamente no olvidaron que mañana Sábado estarán en la casa de Alex para la "grandiosa" Party Hard que harán a la noche. Kenny, quien iba rumbo a su casa, no obstante se quedo parado cuando Alex detuvo la moto y este le dice:

**— Oye Kenny ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?**

**— Claro ¿Porque no?** - Dijo el rubio-.

**— ¿Que estamos esperando? ¡Vamos sube!**

McCormick subió a la moto, Alex le advirtió que se sujete bien fuerte, encendió el moto e iban a toda velocidad. Y después de unas cuantas cuadras llegaron a la casa de el rubio inmortal, en el cual se escuchaba los insultos de sus padres ya que como siempre se peleaban. Kenny se saco el casco y se volvió hacia el castaño:

**— Alex gracias por traerme** - Dijo mientras salia de la moto-.

**— Jeje de nada-** Dijo el castaño-** ¡Ah! Y por cierto hoy tengo que avisarle a Stan, Kyle y Butters para que me vengan a ayudar a organizar la fiesta.**

**— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Nos vemos!**

**— ¡Adios!** - Dijo mientras se iba con su moto hacia a su casa-.

**[Mientras tanto en la casa de Stan]**

**— ¡Uff!** - Dijo Stan cayendo sobre su cama-.

**— Oye Stan** - Dijo Kyle-.

**— ¿Que pasa?** - Pregunto el pelinegro hacia a su novio- **Déjame adivinar, sigues preocupado después de todo lo que le dije a Wendy ¿No es así?**

**— Si...**

**—...- **Stan no dijo nada y el tan solo suspiro de tristeza- **Oye, no mas le dije que nuestra relación nunca iba para nada bien, nos cortábamos todo el tiempo y le dije que seguirá siendo igual de puta y zorra de por vida...**

**— ¿Y un beso te haría sentir mejor?** - Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa-.

**— Si** - Dijo Stan y el tan solo sonrió tomo de la cintura al pelirrojo y ambos se besaron con pasión-.

**FIN **

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews y nos vemos la proxima**

**¡CHAO!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 6, espero que les guste. Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a Luis Carlos, espero que te guste.**_

_**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los personajes que invente son míos.**_

_**Y sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

Ya pronto iba a oscurecer, en el departamento de Alex, quien con la ayuda de Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Butters organizaban toda para la fiesta de esta noche y que obviamente iba a hacer la mejor de todas,los cinco estaban bastante cansados, se sentaron en el suelo y Kenny hablo:

**— ¡Uff! ¡Por fin terminamos!** - Dijo el rubio lo mas cansado que estaba- **¿Donde están tus hermanas, Alex?**

**— Pues ahora que lo dices, Bella se las llevo para comprar un block de hojas porque ella le fascina dibujar porno gay -** Dijo el castaño rodando los ojos, después se volvió a los cinco- **Oigan chicos ¿Porque no mejor nos sentamos en el Kotatsu?**

**— ¿Que es eso?** - Pregunto Stan a Kyle-.

**— Pues es un marco de mesa obviamente hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa y debajo de ella hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma** - Explico el pelirrojo-.

**— Eso mismo** - Dijo Alex- **Y la tengo ahí donde están ustedes**- Señalando detrás de Kenny y Butters y los cinco se sorprendieron por eso- **Bueno yo estaré sentado en el suelo y ustedes cuatro pueden quedarse ahí y sentirse cómodo.**

**— ¡De lujo!** - Dijo Kenny bastante emocionado-.

Los cuatro (Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Butters) se sentaron en el suelo, se cubrieron con la cobija, luego Alex la enciende y los chicos se sintieron en un paraíso cuando sintieron el calor de esta, Alex al ver sus reacciones, se echo a reír y Kyle dice:

**— Que cómodo es** - Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios-.

**— Si mi padre no gastara dinero en porquerías, me gustaría tener esto para protegernos del calor** - Dijo Kenny mientras que apoyaba su cabeza con una almohada-.

**— El culo gordo se pierde de esto, por que si el entra aquí tendríamos que movernos y eso seria un gran fastidio** - Dijo Stan-.

**— Y hablando del culon ¿Donde rayos se metió? Se supone que debería estar aquí hace rato con la comida para la fiesta - **Dijo Kyle mirando la hora en su celular-.

**— Pues yo pienso de que le cuesta caminar con lo gordo que es** - Dijo Kenny en tono burlón haciendo que los chicos se rían por eso-.

**— ¡Jajajaja! Pues tienes mucha razon, Kenny** - Dijo Stan riéndose a carcajadas al igual que Kyle, Alex y Butters-.

**— Oye Stan ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** - Pregunto Alex-.

**— Claro** - Respondió Stan-.

**— Em...bueno pues, escuche rumores de que terminaste con Wendy a la salida de la escuela y que luego la tiraste a un charco de lodo el otro día ¿Como fue?** -.

_**— "Jodidos rumores"**_ - Pensó Kyle de forma molesta al ver a Stan deprimido-.

**— Bueno esto fue lo que paso...**- Comenzó a explicar Stan-.

**[Flashback]**

**Sono la campana, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y salieron muy apresurados, empujando a varios incluyendo a Garrison. Cuando se habían dirigido hacia la puerta, la abrieron con todo y uno por uno se fueron a sus casas, otros se quedaban para que vengan a buscarlos. Stan, quien se había quedado parado, suspiro y se dirigio hacia a donde estaba Wendy.**

**— ¡Adiós Bebe! - Dijo Wendy despidiéndose de ella con una mano-.**

**— ¡Nos vemos mañana, Wendy! - Dijo la rubia tambien despidiéndose de ella-.**

**Después**** Wendy se volteo y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a Stan. El pelinegro tan solo volvió a suspirar y le dijo:**

**— Hola Wendy - Dijo Stan-.**

**— ¡Hola Stan! ¿Pasa algo? - Dijo Wendy bastante emocionada, ya que no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra desde que comenzaron las clases-.**

**— Em...Wendy tengo que decirte algo - Dijo rascándose la nuca-.**

**— ¡Ok! ¿De que quieres hablarme? - Pregunto la pelinegra-.**

**— Esto...Wendy te dejo** - Dijo Stan cerrando los ojos y la pelinegra volvió a llevarse otra sorpresa-.

**— ¿Que?**

**— ¿Acaso eres sorda? ¡Dije que te dejo! - Exclamo Stan- ¡Es mas yo ya estoy enamorado de otra persona!**

**En ese momento, Wendy estaba estática y con la boca bien abierta y su corazón roto en mil pedazos. No podía creer lo que había oído "¿Stan estaba enamorado de otra persona?" al pensar en eso, le pregunto:**

**— ¿Enamorado? ¿Pero de quien? - Le pregunto aun en shock-.**

**— De Kyle - Dijo Stan y la pelinegra todavía estaba sin habla-.**

**— P-Pero...si el es tu amigo ¿Como puedes estar enamorado de el?**

**— No me importa, solo lo amo - Dijo Stan mientras se iba, pero después se volvió a Wendy y la empujo un charco de lodo-.**

**— ¡Stan! ¡¿Que carajo te pasa?! - Grito Wendy-.**

**— Te advierto una cosa...si llegas a hacerle un rasguño a el...ni pienses que volveré contigo.**

**Ahora si Stan se retiro sin nada mas que decirle, el cielo se volvió gris y comenzó a ****llover, Wendy se había echado a llorar y se fue a su casa aun llorando.**

**— Stan...- Decía entre lagrimas y tratando de limpiarse el lodo de los brazos-.**

**[Fin del Flashback]**

**— Oh...vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba **- Dijo Alex muy sorprendido al igual que Butters y Kenny-.

**— ¡Mierda! Como tarda este gordo, vendran en cualquier momento y la fiesta sera un asco** - Dijo Kyle-.

**— Vuelvo a decirlo, se tarda en caminar hasta aqui por ser un gordo** - Dijo Kenny riendo a carcajadas-.

**— ¿Ah si? Pues eso es lo que tu crees, pobretón de mierda y en segundo lugar no soy gordo.**

Todos se habían vuelto a Cartman, quien había llegado hace unos momentos y junto con el había un montón de bolsas, con los brazos cruzados. Y Kyle le dijo:

**— Hasta que por fin llegas ¿Porque tardaste tanto gordo?** - Pregunto el pelirrojo-.

**— Varias de la tiendas cierran a esta hora, judío de mierda** - Dijo Cartman haciendo de que el pelirrojo se molestara por eso- **Había una tienda que cierra a la 1 así que pase por ahí y por eso me tarde.**

**— Cambiando de tema ¿Ya tenemos música para la fiesta?** - Pregunto Kenny-.

**— Bueno en mi Lapot tengo pura música dubstep ¿Que dicen ustedes? **- Pregunto Alex-.

**— ¡Genial!**- Dijeron todos a la vez-.

* * *

Ya eran las tres de la mañana, todos bailaban como locos, algunas parejas se besaban y otras se habían ido a varias habitaciones para hacer "cositas". De pronto comenzó a escucharse la canción **"Summit" de Skrillex**, la música comenzaba asi:

**Breathe, breathe breathe, breathe (x11)**

Los chicos bailaban al ritmo de aquella música, eh incluso varios se ponían a cantar es canción, otras se quedaban hablando entre si. Y Kenny, quien tenia el celular de Kyle en sus manos, comenzó a chatear por Whatsapp e incluso para sacarle fotos a los traseros de la chicas.

_**— "A silen heart ticking under the ground"-**_ Cantaba Clyde mientras que en su mano tenia un taco, Craig se quedo mirándolo con extrañeza- **¿Que? Amo a Skrillex y esta es mi canción favorita.**

**— Clyde ¿Que tienes en la cabeza?** - Pregunto el pelinegro-.

**— ¡Nada!** - Dijo Clyde con una sonrisa-.

**— Idiota** - Dijo Craig haciendo su típica seña-.

**A silent heart ticking under the ground**  
**Taking the weight of which has yet to be found**  
**If you can hear me now, why don't you recall?**  
**I was the one who cared after all**

La fiesta se volvía cada vez mas loca, por ejemplo:

Craig y Stan hacían una competencia de quien toma mas cerveza, bebían lo mas rápido posible hasta la ultima gota. Los chicos apoyaban ambos, mientras que Kyle reía por la actitud de su novio. Recordando aquella vez en la que el veía todo como una mierda e incluso recodo los viejos tiempos estando juntos.

Tweek estaba tomando café en la cocina, mientras que le hablaba a solas con la cafetera. Varios que pasaron a la cocina por la comida, se quedaron viéndolo raro y se miraban entre si, como queriendo decir: _"Este esta loco"_.

Clyde de lo borracho que ya estaba se puso a bailar en una mesa con una cerveza en la mano, ante la mirada Token, quien estaba riéndose de el y Kevin aun seguía deprimido por el echo de que el castaño sea el novio de Token.

Wendy aun seguía deprimida por lo que había ocurrido, pero Bebe le dice que se divierta esta noche y después se fue a coquetear a un chicos de por ahí, estos comenzaron a babear por ella. Horas mas tarde, se llevo a los dos a una habitación desocupada, de ahi comenzaron a escucharse gemidos de parte los tres, entre otros sonidos y varios apoyaron sus cabezas para escuchar mejor esos gemidos.

Butters trataba de quitarse encima a una chicas **(Perdón Butters pero no es mi culpa de que seas violable (?) XD)** pero estas no lo único que quería era tener a alguien a su lado, haciendo de que el pobre comenzara a tener escalofríos y por temor de ser violado.

Cuando Bebe salio de la habitación, los dos chicos con los que estaba, los dos tenían el cabello desordenado y sin mencionar que tenían erecciones. Esta tan solo sonrió y se despidió de ellos con beso y se fue con gran sonrisa satisfecha. Bajo de las escaleras, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio a su amiga sentada en un sofá y todavía deprimida.

**Breathe, breathe breathe, breathe **  
**Breathe, breathe (x3)**

**Breathe, breathe breathe, breathe breathe, breathe**

**Breathe, breathe breathe, breathe**  
**Breathe, breathe (x3)**

**— Wendy...**- Dijo Bebe sentándose a su lado- No puedo verte asi.

**— Bebe no puedo evitarlo** - Dijo Wendy evitando llorar-.

**—...**- La rubia no dijo nada, con una mano se fue acercando a los labios de la pelinegra, en un instante ambas terminaron besándose-.

Varios de los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta por eso, algunos les salían sangre por la nariz, pero ellas no le importaron.

**A silent heart ticking under the ground**  
**Taking the weight of which has yet to be found**  
**If you can hear me now, why don't you recall?**  
**I was the one who cared after all**

**Breathe, breathe (x12)**

**A silent heart ticking under the ground**  
**Taking the weight of which has yet to be found**  
**If you can hear me now, why don't you recall?**  
**I was the one who cared after all**

**Breathe, breathe breathe, breathe**  
**Breathe, breathe (x9)**

**A silent heart ticking under the ground**  
**Taking the weight of which has yet to be found**  
**If you can hear me now, why don't you recall?**  
**I was the one who cared after all**

******— ¡OTRA! - **Gritaron varios-.

Comenzaba a escucharse la canción** Scary Monsters And Nice Spirtes, **las luces se apagaron por completo y los bailaban iluminado con sus teléfonos celulares.

**I'm just like you .. you don't need ... just like you  
Yes oh my gosh!  
I'm just like you .. you don't need ... just like you  
Yes oh my gosh!  
I'm just like you .. you don't need ... just like you  
Look at this  
I'm a coward too  
You don't need to hide , my friend  
For i'm just like you**

Stan y Craig, quienes tenían la cara rayada estaban dormidos con un montón de latas de cerveza por todos lados. Sus amigos explotaron a carcajadas ya que ellos fueron los que les rayaron la cara de ambos adolescentes. Todos comenzaron a cantar la canción **Weekends** de **Skrillex**:

**I** **think, you**

**I think**  
**You**  
**And my friends should**  
**Hang out**  
**O-o-on**  
**The weekends**

**I think**  
**You**  
**And my friends should**  
**Hang out**  
**O-o-on**  
**The weekends**

Casi la mayoría de la gente ya estaban ebrios otros estaban en el suelo, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana, seguían bailando y lo seguirán haciendo hasta que la fiesta se acabe.

**I think**  
**You and my friends should**  
**I think**  
**You and my friends should**  
**I think, you**  
**I think, you**  
**I think, I think, I think, I think**

**I think, you, and my friends should**  
**Hang out o-o-on the weekends**

**I think, you**

**I think, you and my friends should**  
**Hang out o-o-on the weekends**  
**I think, you and my friends should**  
**Hang out o-o-on the weekends**  
**I think, you and my friends should**  
**Hang out o-o-on the weekends**  
**I think, you and my friends should**

**Hang out (HANG OUT)**  
**On the- on the- wewwzz**

**I think**  
**I think**  
**I think**  
**I think…**

**I think, you, and my friends should**  
**Hang out o-o-on the weekends**  
**I think, you, and my friends should**  
**Hang out o-o-on the weekends**  
**I think, you and my friends should**  
**I think, you and my friends should**  
**I think, you I think, you**  
**I think I think I think I think**

**I think, you and my friends should hang out, o-o-on the weekends.**

* * *

******— Oye ****pobretón -** Dijo Cartman llamando la atención de su amigo-.

**********— ¿Que quieres, culo gordo? **- Pregunto Kenny ya que no estaba para nada contento de que lo llamen así-.

******— Dime ¿Que demonios le viste a perra?** - Pregunto el castaño-.

**— ¿Miki? Pues no se, es linda y aunque da algo de miedo cuando se enoja, después no se que mas - Dijo Kenny y Cartman se rio a carcajadas-.**

******— ¿Solo por eso? Que estúpido eres - **Dijo Cartman aun riendo a carcajadas-.

**— Tu eres el ****estúpido-** Le dijo-.

******— Pues vete al carajo yo me voy **- Dijo el culon marchándose del lugar-.

**— Que idiota...**-Dijo Kenny en medio de un susurro-.

* * *

Mientras que Clyde y los otros chicos cantaban Karaoke, Kenny se había al baño hace unos momentos, pero quiso entrar a la habitación de Miki, al abrirla se sorprendió mucho ya que ella tenia posters de varias bandas: The GazettE, GACKT, Vocaloid, Super Junior, entre otros. También en su computadora al lado había una foto de ella cuando era pequeña junto con su familia, pero después entendió del porque estaba deprimida.

**— ¿Kenny? - Pregunto una voz desconocida-.**

El rubio inmortal se asusto en seguida, después volteo y vio a la castaña, suspiro aliviado y dijo:

**— Miki eres tu ¿Como entraste aquí?**

**— Oh, pues veras, el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio, tuvimos que subir las escaleras - **Dijo**- Por cierto ¿Que haces en mi habitación?**

Kenny no sabia que responder, pero en pocos segundos, noto que tenia la foto de ella y su familia. La volvió a poner en su lugar y le dijo:

**— Porque quería ver que había en tu ****habitación**

**— Jejeje no hay problema **- Respondió la castaña-.

**— Esto Miki tengo algo que decirte - **Dijo Kenny tratando de ocultar su sonrojo-.

**— ¿Si?**

**— Em...¿Miki quieres ser...? - **Kenny no pudo terminar la frase ya que una vez mas, volvió a sentir nauseas y termino vomitandole encima-.

**— ¡QUE ASCO! - **Exclamo asqueada**- Esto Kenny hablamos al rato - Dicho esto se fue de la habitación-.**

Kenny no dijo nada, comenzó a maldecir a si mismo ya que estaba a punto de preguntarle a la castaña si quería ser su novio y por culpa de beber tanto, el vomito le gano primero.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Y tambien hice un leve Bendy, no tengo mucho que decir, pero bueno XD. Hoy aproveche de que no tenia clases y termine de hacer este capitulo.**

**Dejen reviews y nos vemos.**

**¡CHAO!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**¡YEAH! Aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los OC y la historia. **_

_**Y sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.**_

* * *

Hoy era Lunes, los chicos estaban mas que contentos sobre la Party Hard que se organizo el Sábado e incluso algunos se sentían satisfechos, Stan y Craig, quienes todavía estaban con la cara rayada, ninguno de los dos sabia que los demás se reían de ellos. Pero había una persona que se quejaba, decía cosas como:

**— ¡Mierda!** - Grito Kenny llamando la atención de algunos- **¡Por que siempre me pasa esto a mi!**

Butters, quien con algo de miedo se acerco al rubio cenizo y le pregunta:

**— ¿T-Te sucede a-algo Kenny?** - Pregunto el rubio claro-.

**— ¡Clarooo! ¡Es como si tuviera mala suerte o no se que!** - Respondió con sarcasmo, pero después suspiro -** Lo siento Butters, es que...ayer estuve a punto de decirle algo a Miki pero el vomito me gano primero.**

**— O-Oh, entiendo** - Respondió Butters-** ¿Q-Que era lo q-quieras d-decirle?**

**— Quería declararme y preguntarle si quería ser mi novia...y todo se fue para abajo, es por eso que estoy** - Dijo Kenny con el ceño fruncido-.

**— B-Bueno y-yo nomas quería preguntarte que era lo que te pasaba **- Dijo Butters-.

******— Tranquilo Butters hiciste bien en preguntármelo - **Respondió el rubio-.

**— Jejejeje-** Rió un poco Butters y después se fue a su asiento-.

Kenny mientras tanto maldecía en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara, Butters lo miro con algo de tristeza, ya que el rubio cenizo estaba perdidamente enamorado de la castaña y de nadie mas. Bueno aunque Tammy Warner, su ex-novia de la primaria y esa misma persona lo esta buscando desde hace unos días, si Tammy se enterara algún día de que Kenny llega a salir con Miki, le hará la vida imposible como lo había predicho Sofi.

Por otro lado a Wendy le dolía mucho cuando Stan corto con ella, Bebe le decía que Stan no era adecuado para ella, ya que el pasaba mas tiempo con sus amigos y no tenia tiempo para estar con ella. Cuando Bebe le dijo eso, la pelinegra le agradeció por aquellas palabras. Pero ella seguía pensando en el.

**_— Stan_ -** Pensaba Wendy aun con algo de tristeza-.

**[Miki POV:]**

Aun seguía pensando en que iba a tratar de decirme Kenny el Sábado, iba a preguntarle, pero sonó el timbre de inicio de clases, el entro con su típico saludo de costumbre, pero nosotros le decíamos _**"Hola"**_ pero de mala gana. Seguía deprimida por Wendy, ya que aun ella seguía dolida por lo de Stan. Y el ya sentía feliz por estar con Kyle, Garrsion comenzó con la case de Matemáticas, algunos se aburrían y otros se estaban a punto de dormirse.

Mire atrás, vi a mi prima viendo revista Yaoi y tambien vi a Kenny haciendo lo mismo pero con una revista porno, comencé a reírme en voz baja, ellos dos no cambiaron nada desde que comenzamos la secundaria, pero mi prima tiene la maldita costumbre de ver a los chicos con sus parejas del mismo sexo besándose o tener sexo en un lugar privado ¡Vaya pervertida! Como suelen decir todos.

Se que me da vergüenza admitirlo, pero estoy perdidamente enamorada de Kenny, crean o no, es la verdad, bueno ya se que por ahí recordaran las veces en las que le he dado una paliza, en realidad yo fingí se la tonta y que no me gustaba. Pero cuando fue el día de mi cumpleaños que obviamente fue el mes pasado **(Lean mi Fic "La Fiesta De Cumpleaños De Miki" y sabrán de que habla ;D)**, yo le dije toda la verdad pero aun así fue el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que me hayan dado ¿Saben lo que me regalo? Perdí mi virginidad ya que Kenny me dio sexo oral, cuando se lo conté a mis hermanos, se quedaron estáticos con la boca bien abierta y...

**— Oye Miki** - Me dijo Bebe- **Ten te lo pasa McCormick** - Cuando me dijo eso, se molesto mucho por eso y me dio un papel de mala gana-.

Yo escondí el papel debajo de mi banco para evitar que el maestro me llame la atención y la nota decía:

_**"Miki lamento lo del otro día eso me pasa por beber demasiado, deja tu respuesta debajo de la mía"**_

Me eche a reí y una vez mas en voz baja, le respondí poniéndole:

_**"Te perdono, pero la próxima vez ve al baño si quieres vomitar, tuve que limpiar el charco de tu vomito XD"**_

Después de escribirle eso, le pase la nota a varios de los chicos con la advertencia de que si leen la nota, le daría una flor de paliza después de la escuela. Después volví mi mirada hacia a atrás para ver que nadie este leyendo la nota. De pronto un avión de papel aterriza en mi banco, cuando lo abrí fue el mismo papel que me envió Kenny, esta vez la nota decía:

_**"Jeje, bueno te que decirte algo en el recreo, espérame en la cafetería"**_

Esta vez no me eche a reír, pero aun seguía pensando lo quería decirme el Sábado ¿Sera eso? Y sin mas, le respondí:

_**"Ok"** _

Al papel volví a convertir en un avión de papel y se lo lance a donde estaba Kenny, pero en lugar de aterrizar en su banco aterrizo en su cabello, cuando lo vi no pude evitar reír en voz baja. Comenzó a sonar el timbre del recreo, todos comenzaron a salir apurados, pero yo me quede en la puerta pero no obstante Craig vino y me pregunta:

**— Oye Miki ¿Te encuentras bien?** - Me pregunto-.

Pero como el y yo no nos dirigimos la palabra, yo lo mire molesta y le dije:

**— ¡Pues claro que estoy bien!** - Le grite y el solamente me enseño el dedo del medio-.

**— Discutiendo de esa forma mas bien parecen marido y mujer** - Nos dijo el culon de forma burlona, haciendo de que Craig y yo nos pongamos rojos como los tomates y los demás se reían por su comentario-.

**— ¡CÁLLATE BOLA DE GRASA!** - Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo y el culo gordo se puso pálido como harina-.

Los demás se alejaron, dejándonos a mi y a Tucker, luego le pregunte:

**— ¿Porque demonios me preguntas eso?**

**— Te veo muy pensativa hoy** - Me respondió-.

Cuando me dijo eso ¿En que demonios se creía que era? ¿Acaso se preocupaba por mi? ¡Nah! Si el tiene a Tweek como novio y como se iba a preocupar por mi ¡Que estupidez! después le dije:

**— ¡Lo que yo piense no es asunto tuyo! ¿Porque no mejor te vas con tu novio? ¡Solo déjame en paz! ¿Quieres?** - Dicho esto me fui a directo a la cafetería-.

**— "_Que perra tan __problemática"_ **- Pensó Craig en su mente-.

Antes de que pensara en algo mas, en ese momento viene Tweek, quien tenia una taza de café, se acerca a Tucker y le dice:

**— ¡GAH! C-Craig al fin te e-encuentro**- Dijo Tweek dándole de un sorbo a su café- **¿Q-Que le sucede a M-Miki? ¡SI ALGO MALO LE PASO ESO SERIA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!**

**— Jeje no te preocupes Tweekers, ella esta bien solo tiene "problemas" **- Dijo Craig tomando de la mano de su paranoico novio y se marcharon en el lugar-.

**[Fin De Miki POV]**

**[Normal POV]**

Todos estaban en la cafetería, comiendo como siempre, estaban en sus respectivos asientos de lo que se ponía ver era a Stan y Kyle besándose en frente de Cartman, quien ponía una cara de asco y Kenny, quien tenia una cara de completa admiración. El culo gordo exclamo:

**— ¡Oigan ya separense!** - Grito haciendo de que los dos se molestaran con el- **La próxima vez búsquense un lugar donde besuquearse o no se que mierda, pero no NUNCA NUNCA lo hagan enfrente mio NUNCA ¿Entendieron?**

**— ¿Y que tiene?** - Pregunto Kyle-.

**— Si lo hacemos es porque nos amamos uno al otro ¿Porque no mejor te vas a joder a alguien mas?** - Dijo Stan, haciendo de que el castaño se enoje-.

**— ¡Jódanse maricas! ¡Me voy!** - Grito mientras se llevaba su almuerzo-.

**— Que idiota** - Dijo Kenny mordiendo un sándwich-.

**— Tu lo haz dicho** - Respondió Stan bebiendo una gaseosa-.

Pero después se volvieron a Bella, quien escuchaba sus conversaciones, Kenny, molesto, le pregunta:

**— ¿Que haces aquí, jodida pervertida?** - Pregunto le rubio ya bastante molesto-.

**— ¡Vaya actitud!** - Dijo tambien molesta haciendo que el rubio inmortal hirviera de rabia, volviéndose a Stan y Kyle- Oigan ustedes, me preguntaba si querían formar parte de...

**— La respuesta es no, no vamos a ser parte de tu mierda de "Fanservicie" **- Respondió Broflovski-.

**— ¿Y porque no?** - Pregunto haciendo puchero-.

**— ¡Fácil! Ninguno de nosotros formaremos parte de esa mierda** - Respondió Stan-.

**— ¿Ah si? Pues que pasaría si le dijera que el domingo pasado, los grababa mientras tenían sexo...-** Cuando dijo eso, no pudo evitar taparse la boca, Kyle y Kenny se atragantaron y Stan escupió su bebida-.

**— ¡¿QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?! **- Gritaron Stan y Kyle MUY furiosos ganándose la atención de todos-.

**— N-Nada** - Dijo muy asustada ante la reacción de ambos jóvenes - **¡Nos vemos!**

En varios segundos, los demás se volvieron a sus asuntos y los dos adolescentes terminaron sentándose con ceño fruncido y Kyle dijo:

**— Esa pervertida...**- Dijo Kyle muy enojado-.

— No le hagan caso a esa idiota - Dijo Kenny en su lugar- Por eso odio a las Fujoshis

**— Y vaya razón que las chicas de nuestra clase se volvieron unas pervertidas** - Dijo Stan llevando sus dedos al puente de su nariz, su novio y su amigo negaron completamente la cabeza ya que estaba en lo cierto-.

Después Kenny recordó algo que tenia pendiente, levantándose del lugar y marchándose, Kyle le pregunta:

**— ¿A donde vas Kenny?** - Pregunto el pelirrojo-.

**— Es que le pregunte a Miki que nos veríamos aquí, a puesto de que me debe estar buscando ¡Los veo después! - Dicho esto se marcho-.**

El rubio inmortal veía por todos lados buscando a la castaño con quien debería reencontrase aquí como decía en la nota que se pasaban en clase, miro a Butters, se dirigió hacia a el y le exclama:

**— ¡Oye Butters! ¿Haz visto a ...?** - Kenny no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que se resbalo con una cascara que tiraron, haciendo de que el y el rubio claro cayeran los dos juntos...pero ¡¿Se estaba besando?!-.

**— ¡Kenny! ¿Estas...?** - Dijo Miki, quien tambien buscaba a Kenny, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el vio a el y Butters besándose-** Oh...esto chicos...lamento interrumpirlos**- Dicho esto se fue-.

**— ¡Miki espera!** - Grito el rubio cenizo pero ya la chica se había ido- _**"¡Mierda! Se volvió a ir"**_- Después se volvió a Butters y con mano ayudo a levantarlo de suelo - **¿Butters estas bien?**

**— S-Si gracias por ayudarme a levantarme** - Dijo Butters un poco sonrojado-.

**— De na-**

La frase no fue terminada ya que, Bella, quien tenia una cámara de fotos con flash, se fue corriendo del lugar siendo perseguida por el rubio y gritaba:

**— ¡AL FIN TENGO UNA VIOLACIÓN Y UN BESO!** - Grito- **¡ATRAPAME SI PUEDES,MCCORMICK!**

**— ¡VUELVE AQUI MALDITA!** - Exclamo a gritos Kenny mientras la perseguía-.

Pero pocos segundos después se canso de perseguirla y mientras pensaba:

**— "¡Maldita pervertida! Cuando la vea la voy a matar" - **Pensaba**- "¡Ya va a ver!"**

**FIN**

* * *

_**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡A responder reviews!**_

_**Luis Carlos: Jejeje si pobre Wendy aun sigue afectada por Stan ¡Pobrecita! TT-TT**_

_**Lo ultimo que me queda por decir es:**_

_**¡Dejen reviews! ¡Nos vemos! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo 8 espero que les guste.**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los personajes que invente y la historia me pertenecen.**

**Y sin mas que decir, les dejo leer este capitulo ;D**

* * *

Nos enfocamos en Kenny, quien desde que los otros salieron de la escuela se ha estado maldiciendo una y otra vez por haber hecho el ridículo enfrente de Miki e incluso pensaba en deshacerse de Bella, la chica Fujoshi y sin mencionar la mas pervertida del grupo de chicas y desde que comenzaron la secundaria se dirigían la palabra, pero todo lo que decían eran puros insultos. Pero el rubio la superaba en cada instante y eso hacia que se encabronara una y otra vez y para el era MUY divertido. Aun así se quedo pensando en como iba a tratar de explicarle todo lo que vio Miki cuando se dio un "accidental" beso con Butters.

A unas cuadras mas llego a su casa, abrió la puerta y su hermano Kevin no estaba en casa ya que se fue a la casa de su novia Shelly, la hermana mayor de Stan, solamente estaba Karen y su madre, su padre había salido...¿Quien sabe a donde?. Pero su hermana siempre lo recibía con un abrazo cuando llega a casa la pequeña noto que su hermano estaba con una vena en la cien y con el ceño fruncido, al separarse, le pregunta:

**— Kenny ¿Estas bien? Te veo un poco enojado** - Pregunto la castaña a su hermano-.

**— Estoy es solo que tuve un pequeño problema** - Respondió el rubio-.

**— ¿Un problema? ¿Que paso? **- Pregunto su madre, quien estaba sentada en la mesa y con una tasa de café en la mano-.

**— No es nada - **Respondió y estuvo a punto de irse, pero su hermana lo detuvo-.

**— Por favor, hermano dilo** - Le pidió Karen y McCormick solo suspiro y dijo-.

**— Bueno... ¿Recuerdas a Miki? Ella me gusta, intento declararme a ella, pero llevo haciendo el ridículo dos veces** - Explico el rubio-.

**— ¡Sabia que tenia razón! Pero que le viste a ella para enamorarte** - Dijo Karen-.

**— Pues bueno es linda, gentil y a veces da algo de miedo cuando se enfada** - Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa en los labios-.

**— ¿Hoy trataste de declararte?** - Pregunto Karen y Kenny asistió con la cabeza- **¿Y que paso?**

**— Me resbale con una cascara de banana y "accidentalmente" besa a mi compañero de clase, Butters** - Comento apenado-.

Karen se hecho a reír por la ultima parte que dijo y le dice:

**— ¡Eso es Yaoi!** - Dijo Karen aun riéndose y Kenny por otro lado maldecía esa misma palabra-.

* * *

Ahora nos enfocamos en Miki, quien se dirigía a la casa de Craig para disculparse por lo de hoy, ya sabia que ambos apenas se dirigían la palabra, a unas cuadras mas estaba la casa del pelinegro toco dos veces el timbre. El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco, iba a decir algo pero ella se le adelanto:

—** Craig antes de que digas tus baboseadas, estoy aquí por que me disculpo contigo por lo del otro día - **Dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido-.

Tucker estaba algo sorprendido pero después le acaricio la cabeza de una sorprendida Miki, le dijo:

******— Me sorprendes, pero todos tenemos fallas de carácter, ademas...nos has crecido ni un centímetro, eres una enana - **Dijo Craig en tono burlón y esta de un tanto se ofendió y molesto por ese comentario-.

**— Y tu sigues siendo igual de cretino -** Dijo Miki y el chico se molesto por eso-.

**— Y tu una puta.**

**— ¡No soy una puta!** - Grito-.

**— En tu cara lo tienes escrito **- Dijo en tono burlón-.

**— Idiota.**

**— Zorra.**

Iban a seguir insultándose, pero Ruby, quien estaba escuchando todo sus insultos, se acerca a su hermano y les pregunta:

**— ¿Con quien discutes, Craig? - **Pregunto la menor y después miro hacia a Miki**- Hermano...¿Ella es tu novia?**

Al oír eso, ambos adolescentes se pusieron rojos como los tomates o el cabello de Kyle, los exclamaron a gritos:

**— ¡EL/ELLA NO ES MI NOVIO/A! - **Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y Ruby se puso pálida como una hoja-.

**— E-Era una br-broma - **Dijo Ruby con miedo-.

**— Lo siento, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana - **Dijo Miki

* * *

**[Al día siguiente]**

Todos se encontraban en los pasillos, aun teniendo que aguantar las clases aburridas y perdidas de tiempo con los maestros pero aun tenían que soportarlos durante toda la hora.

En la cafetería, varios hablaban y otros comían como siempre o simplemente se iban del lugar, Wendy no paraba de pensar en Stan, cuando el y ella rompieron pero de una forma muy dolorosa para ella y las chicas intentaba consolarla y haciéndola olvidar de el, por otro lado lo que McCormick no sabia que Tammy lo anda buscando e incluso ella misma le deja cartas pidiéndole que regrese con ella, pero este la ignoraba y el Team Stan y Craig estaban sentados en una mesa, pero no obstante ambos lideres pegaron un grito, exclamando un...

**— ¿¡QUE?! - **Gritaron Stan y Craig, quienes habían escupido la gaseosa que bebían-.

**— ¡Lo que escucharon maricas! -** Pego el grito Clyde señalando a ambos**- ¡Van a bailar el Caramelldansen pero enfrente de todos!**

**— ¿Y porque deberíamos hacerlo? **- Pregunto Craig con los brazos cruzados-.

**— ¡Fácil! Como ustedes perdieron la apuesta, ahora tendrán que bailar -** Respondió el culon tambien con los brazos cruzados-.

**— Maldito hijo de...- **Trato de decir Craig, pero fue interrumpido por el culon-.

**— ¡No se quejen! Si uno de ustedes hubiera perdido en la competencia de cerveza, pero como quedaron en empate ¡Tendrán que bailarlo de todas formas!**

Ambos suspiraron, luego se subieron a una mesa y se miraron entre si, sonrojados ante la mirada de todos y sus amigos luchaban para no reír. Kenny prendió la grabadora, la música comienza a sonar y ambos adolescentes comenzaron a bailar con MUCHA vergüenza y todos comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, mientras que los otros se ponían a grabar y decir comentarios como: _**¡Esto va para YouTube!**_ y_** ¡Nos haremos millonarios!**_, etc.

De pronto, una voz conocida se sumo a la conversación de los chicos lo cual a Kenny no tardo en ningún segundo en reconocerlo, ya que aquella voz era de...

**— ¡KENNY! - **Grito Tammy, quien era dueña de esa voz y Kenny se volteo, pero mirándola con fastidio-.

**— ¿Que quieres, Tammy? - **Pregunto Kenny aun con fastidio

**— Al menos podrías decir ¿Hola? **- Dijo la castaña con los brazos cruzados-.

**— Hola y adiós - **Dicho esto Kenny se dispuso a marcharse pero Tammy lo detuvo-.

**— ¿Te vas a ir a ver a la otra puta de esa tal Miki, no es asi? -** Dijo con una ceja levantada-.

**— ¿Como es que...?**

La chica le sonrió y le dijo:

******— Pues...digamos que los vi en el parque de Diversiones y debo decir que no mereces estar con esa perra sarnosa**

Kenny ya estaba bastante furioso por el hecho de que a Miki al etiqueten de "puta" y después le grito:

**********— ¡YA CÁLLATE! - **Grito McCormick y Tammy se puso pálida como harina**********- ¡CON QUE VUELVAS A LLAMARLA "PERRA SARNOSA" NI PIENSES DE QUE VOY A REGRESAR CONTIGO POR LO QUE LE DIJISTE!**

Y después de decirle eso, se marcho en medio del lugar dejando a una Tammy Warner petrificada y aun blanca como un cadáver, de todas formas el culon, por su parte comenzó a reírse en voz baja y los demás volvían a sus asuntos, la castaña por su parte se fue del lugar tambien para no quedarse parada todo el tiempo.

Kenny estaba en medio de los pasillos, pero no obstante se quedo petrificado cuando escucho aquella voz y esa voz pego un grito:

******—** ¡Kenny! - Grito Miki- **¡Kenny! ¡Espera! ¡Tengo algo que decirte!**

Comenzó a respirar con mucha dificultad y le dijo:

******— Esto...Kenny...se que por ahí...¡Mierda! No se como puedo decírtelo, pero quiero que sepas que me...¡ME GUSTAS! - **Grito lo ultimo y bastante sonrojada-.

El rubio inmortal se quedo con la boca bien abierta, después no sabia que decir y la castaña lo abrazo ante un rubio MUY sorprendido. Kenny le dijo:

**— Miki...tu tambien me gustas...¿Quieres ser mi novia? **- Dijo el rubio-.

******— Sabia que dirías eso -** Respondió la castaña-.

**— ¿Eso es un "si"?**

******— ¡Claro! **

Ambos adolescentes se dieron un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, cuando se separaron, los dos se fueron y en medio del camino, Kenny le pregunta:

**— ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?**

******— Claro que puedes, después de todo tu y yo somos novios.**

******FIN**

* * *

******¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews y nos vemos la próxima.**

******¡CHAO!**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Mierda! ¡Adoro escribir! Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo nueve, espero que les guste. **

**Disclamer: South Park no es mio, solo los personajes que invente son míos. **

**¡Y sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo y que lo disfruten!**

* * *

En la residencia Testaburguer, en la habitación de la joven pelinegra, Wendy, quien estaba en su cama mirando el techo y tratando de olvidar de su ex-novio, cosa que no dio resultado, tambien miro el reloj, pero tampoco dio resultado alguno, estaba bastante nerviosa ya sabia de que ella y Stan eran de esas parejas que rompen siempre, pero esta vez fue bastante diferente ¿Acaso era la primera vez que el pelinegro le gritaba? No se sabe, vio su celular en la mesa de luz trataba de aguantarse lo posible para no llamar a Stan y pedirle que le de una oportunidad, pero sin mas que aguantar tomo su celular, marco su numero e intento llamarlo, en eso ella decía:

**— Por favor, Stan...contesta** - Decía Wendy con lagrimas en los ojos-.

Pero el celular de Marsh estaba con contestadora y decía:

_**"Hola, habla Stan en estos momentos estoy ocupado, deja tu mensaje y tal vez lo lea en algún momento"**_

Testaburger solo tomo aire y dijo:

**— Hola Stan, entiendo de que no quieres hablar conmigo...pero...no se como explicártelo...por favor necesito que me des otra oportunidad ¡Si! Una oportunidad, por favor Stan, me arrepiento las veces en las que te he dejado, si lo se...ya se que me vas a etiquetar de puta, pero...no quiero que estés con Kyle, me pone de los nervios. Espero que hayas escuchado este mensaje.**

Cuando termino de decir aquellas palabras, apretó para enviar el mensaje de voz, apago su celular. Volvió a mirar hacia a el techo, aun pensando en el pelinegro y rezando para que le de otra oportunidad.

**— Stan...por favor...no quiero que estés con Kyle...vuelve con...conmigo**

* * *

**[Por otro lado]**

Stan y Kyle estaban desnudos, sudorosos y sonrojados a la vez, aprovechaban ya que sus padres no estaban todo saldría bien, pero para Kyle tenia un mal presentimiento de que si su hermano Ike llegaría en estos momentos y los pillaran teniendo sexo...de seguro se quedaría traumado y sus padres no permitieran volver a Stan. Después el pelinegro comenzó a besar el cuello de su novio.

**— Ahhhh...S-Stan...**- Dijo Kyle entre gemidos-.

**— T-Te amo K-Kyle...**- Logro decir Stan tambien entre gemidos, el pelirrojo sonrió y se dieron un dulce beso-.

**— Yo tambien...yo tambien...**- Respondió Kyle-.

Ambos se pararon, Stan le da su ropa y Kyle la suya. El pelinegro con una sonrisa y el pelirrojo tambien y este le dijo:

**— Esta noche fue la mejor que tuve** - Dijo kyle-.

**— Jeje tienes razón, tengo que irme a casa o si no me castigaran** - Dijo Stan terminando de atarse los zapatillas- Quiero que sepas de que la pase muy bien estando contigo.

Broflovski tan solo sonrió, Stan se despidió de el con beso, tomo el picaporte de la puerta y se fue. El pelirrojo se había sonrojo un poco ya que últimamente no suele hacer este tipo de cosas con su novio pero aun así...jamas va olvidar las cuantas folladas que el y Stan hacían cuando sus padres estaban ausentes y su hermanito siempre durante los fines de semana solía ir a la casa de Ruby junto con Karen, Marianne, Max y Kindergoth, el menor de los góticos, mucho estando con el sin importar las pendejadas que dice "cierto" culo gordo y tampoco los pervertidos consejos de su mejor amigo, Kenny.

* * *

**[Al día siguiente]**

Ya era Lunes, todos tenían que soportar las aburridas clases que daba el señor Garrison y otros maestros.

Ahora nos enfocamos en Kenny, quien tomaba de la mano a Miki, su novia, todos e incluyendo a los amigos del rubio inmortal y tambien las chicas. Por otro lado, Bebe y junto con las otras chicas se acercaron a la castaña y le preguntaron en que demonios estaba pensando en volverse novia del rubio pervertido, ella le dice que a juzgar de que el sea un pervertido de primera clase y sin mencionar su reputación de mujeriego...el seguirá siendo alguien especial para ella. Cuando les dijo eso, las chicas comenzaron a lamentarse y decir cosas como: _**¡Esto es una pesadilla!**_ y _**¡¿Porque tenia que salir con ese descarado?!**_

Y Tammy Warner, quien estaba en los pasillos y mirando con profundo odio a Miki y se ponía a susurrar cosas como: _**"Maldita perra sarnosa"** _y _**"Zorra** **jodida"**_**. **El inmortal al pasar, este solo la ignoro ya ni le dirigía mas la palabra a la castaña desde que la mando al carajo, ya que solo por decir, el y Tammy terminaron desde que ella misma le dio aquella mamada desde la primaria e hizo que el mismo muriera de Sífilis. Pero aun así ni le importaba un bledo que sigan llamándole "puta" ya que estaba acostumbrada a que le digan así.

Miki se detuvo en seco e incluso estuvo a punto de llorar, Kenny, quien la miraba algo preocupado y le dijo:

**— ¿Pasa algo, Miki?** - Pregunto el rubio con lo mas preocupado que ya estaba-.

**— No es nada, solo fue algo que recordé** - Dijo la castaña tratando de evitar el tema- **Esto...me preguntaba si después de la escuela...quieras ir a algun lado y eso...**

**— Me gustaría...pero...acabo de recordar de que Stan y Craig hicieron una apuesta para esta tarde después de la escuela ¿Quieres venir?** - Dijo Kenny y la castaña se sorprendió un poco-.

**— ¿En serio? ¿Y que van a hacer?** - Pregunto-.

**— Pues harán una carrera de bicicletas** - Respondió el rubio-.

**— ¿Seguro que puedo ir? Es que no quiero ser un estorbo para tus amigos...**- Dijo Miki con algo de desconfianza-.

**— No seas tonta, claro que puedes ir y no importa si para Kyle, Stan o el culon dicen que seas un estorbo, de todas formas iremos todos.**

**— ¡Bien!**

Dicho esto ambos adolescentes se fueron aun tomados de la mano, aunque Miki no se imagina de lo que podría pasar en aquella apuesta que hicieron Craig y Stan como era de esperarse.

* * *

El señor Garrison seguía dando explicaciones del cual nadie quiere oir, algunos se quedaban impacientes para cuando suene el timbre y otros simplemente dormían hasta que suene. Por otro lado Kenny se besuqueaba con Miki ante la mirada de todos y Tammy solo la miraba con un MUY profundo odio, hasta que al fin sonó el timbre para la salida, todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas muy rápido por lo que va a pasar, con lo apurado que estaban se empujaban e incluso empujaban a Garrison,quien les pedía que lo dejaran respirar pero estos seguían empujándose para llegar a la salida.

Después de la salida, todos se habían ido al puerto de barcos en donde se va a realizar la carrera, el Team Stan y Craig apoyaban a sus respectivos lideres, quienes estaban en la linea de meta, varios de los chicos hacían apuestas entre ellos.

Craig y Stan se miraban con profundo odio ya que ambos fueron rivales desde la infancia. Las chicas apoyaban ambos excepto en el caso de Wendy, quien estaba preocupada por algo malo que le pueda suceder al pelinegro, tambien ocurría lo mismo que Kyle y Tweek, quienes tambien estaban en el mismo estado que la joven Testaburguer. Clyde le mandaba apoyos a su líder y lo mismo que Cartman a Stan.

**— ¡No te dejes ganar por ese imbecil!** - Pego el grito Clyde-.

**— ¡Stan si pierdes, te pateare el culo!** - Grito Cartman-.

**— ¡Oh por favor! Con lo gordo que eres, no creo que puedas hacer una estupidez como esa** - Dijo Kyle en tono burlón y Cartman frunció el ceño-.

**— ¡CÁLLATE JUDÍO DE MIERDA!**

**— Hehehe -** Rió en voz baja Kenny-.

**— ¿De que te ríes Kenny?** - Pregunto Kyle-.

**— Pues acércate y te lo diré** - Dicho esto el pelirrojo se acerco a el y comenzó a susurrarle en el odio-.

**— ¿¡QUE?! ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?! **- Grito Kyle a todo pulmón-.

**— No al contrario eso hará que Stan no pierda esta carrera como las anteriores que tuvo con Craig** - Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa de sastifaccion-.

— ¿Que fue lo que te dijo, judío? - Pregunto el castaño-.

**— Saco los frenos de la bicicleta de Stan para evitar que pierda esta vez la carrera** - Dijo Kyle-.

**— ¿¡QUE?! ¡Dios! ¿Como se le puede ocurrir eso?** - Dijo Cartman- **Aunque no es mala idea...**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen reviews y pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo._**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Aquí les traigo el capítulo diez, espero que sea de su agrado, solamente léanlo tranquilo y sin apuros ;D**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, pero la historia y los personajes que invente si me pertenecen.**

**Y como siempre, disfruten el capítulo y gracias por agregarle Follows y Favs, se los agradezco muchísimo y con eso creo que voy a explotar (?) XD**

* * *

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería comiendo y hablando entre ellos, en el Team Craig, quien estaban sentados en una mesa apartada de los demás y su líder, que obviamente es Craig, estaba rodeado por un aura oscura ante la mirada de miedo y escalofríos de Clyde, Token y Tweek, quien le pedía que se tranquilizara un poco por lo que paso con aquella apuesta que hizo con el otro grupo.

Y hablando del otro grupo, el Team Stan también estaban sentados en otra parte, algo lejos de la otra pandilla, pero lo raro es que en aquel grupo faltaba alguien ¿Quién será? Pues esa pregunta se responderá más tarde, no obstante vino Butters, quien también formaba parte del grupo de Stan, se acerca a ellos y les dice:

**— H-Hola chicos** - Saludo el rubio claro jugando con sus dedos-.

**— Hola Butters** - Dijeron Kyle y Kenny con una sonrisa-.

**— ¡Butters! ¡Te perdiste la diversión ayer!** - Dijo Cartman riéndose a carcajadas y tanto el pelirrojo que el rubio lo miraron molesto-.

**— ¿D-De que hablan?** - Pregunto no entender muy bien lo quería decir-.

**— Pues veras esto fue lo que paso...**- Comenzó explicar Kyle-.

**[Flashback]**

_**Todos estaban ansiosos por la carrera de bicicletas por parte de Stan y Craig, quienes todavía seguían mirándose con mucho odio e incluso al mirarse todavía, le salían chispas en los ojos y diciendo cosas como: "Vas a perder y lloraras como todo un marica" y "El que va a llorar eres TU". No obstante le dieron un paso a Kenny, quien tenia dos banderas y les dice:**_

_**— Muy bien chicos, llegaran hasta la punta del puente, el que frena pierde y el que no, es el ganador- Dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Basta de distracciones y que comience la carrera! En sus marcas...listo...¡FUERA!**_

_**Los comenzaron a pedalear a máxima velocidad, ambos se miraron con muchisimo odio que antes, pero dejaron de mirarse para evitar que caigan. Pero no obstante Stan intento frenar, pero no podía ya que garcías a cierto rubio pervertido, quito los frenos de la bicicleta lo cual eso provoco que el pelinegro exclamara a gritos:**_

_**— ¡¿PERO QUE CARAJO...?! - Grito a todo pulmón al notar que su bici no tenia frenos- ¡¿DONDE MIERDA ESTÁN LOS FRENOS?!**_

_**Craig, quien freno pero después se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos como platos al ver a Marsh, quien lloraba al estilo anime lazándose desde donde freno Tucker, los demás los vieron con los ojos abiertos y con una gota al estilo anime. Y el pelinegro termino tirándose con la bicicleta y todo al mar.**_

_**— Mierda...- Susurraron varios, incluyendo a Kyle y Cartman-.**_

_**Por otro lado Kenny, quien se rascaba la nuca, decia:**_

_**— Bueno al menos ganamos, pero parece que Stan va a matar por lo que hice - Comento el inmortal algo apenado-.**_

**[Fin Del Flashback]**

**—...y luego de eso, ayudamos a Stan para sacarlo del mar, despues le pesco un resfriado y seguido por un fuerte dolor de garganta** - Termino de explicar Kyle-.

**— Y es por que el no vino y en estos momentos esta en casa, descansando y reposando** - Dijo Kenny rascándose la nuca, pero recibió una mala mirada por parte de Kyle y Cartman- **¿Que?**

**— Pobretón de mierda, tu tienes la culpa de que el hippie no venga hoy y si no hubieras quitado los frenos de su bicicleta, no hubiera pasado esto...aunque por otro lado me mate de la risa como el pendejo suplicaba ayuda ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡QUE MARICA NI SIQUIERA SABE NADAR JAJAJAJAJA!** - Dijo Cartman al reírse a carcajadas ante la mirada asombrada de todos y molesta por parte de Kyle, quien no le gustaba para nada que se burlen de el-.

**— ¿Y que esperaban? Ya estaba harto de quedar en ridículo y que los demás se burlen de nosotros cuando solíamos perder contra el en los viejos tiempos** - Dijo el rubio bastante molesto, pero orgulloso a la vez de que hayan ganado esa carrera-.

**— Puede que hayamos ganando, pero por culpa de tu estúpida idea, Stan va a estar en casa hasta que se recupere del resfriado** - Dijo el pelirrojo cruzado en brazos, molesto y el rubio solo se echo a reír- **Como sea, de todas formas, después de la escuela ire a verlo...**

**— De seguro iras la casa del hippie solo porque el quiere follarte el culo y de seguro que con eso te ayudara a sacarte toda la arena de tu vagina -** Comento Cartman en tono burlón, esto provoco de que el pelirrojo pierda la paciencia y se encabrone por eso-.

**— ¡CALLATE GORDO DE TU PUTA MADRE!** - Grito Kyle a todo pulmón y seguido por un puñetazo tan fuerte que literalmente choco contra una mesa-.

Varios de los chicos les llamo la atención de lo que paso, otros se quedaron impactados y temblando a la vez por la actitud del pelirrojo, Butters, quien se fue a ayudar al castaño y le pregunta:

**— ¿E-Estas bien, Eric?** - Pregunto el rubio tratando de levantarlo-.

**— ¿Crees que estoy bien? -** Pregunto Cartman con sarcasmo y se notaba que tenia un ojo morado y con la nariz sangrando bastante**- ¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO, JUDÍO DE MIERDA!**

**— ¡ENTONCES DEJA DE DECIR PENDEJADAS, MALDITO!** - Grito Kyle y esta vez poniéndose rojo de rabia-.

**— Viejo, bájale tus nervios** - Dijo Kenny bastante asustado por la actitud de su amigo- **No le hagas caso a lo que te diga el culon, solo ignóralo.**

Butters llevo a Cartman a enfermería, quien maldice una y otra vez, segundos después todos volvieron a sus asuntos. Por otro lado, Kyle y Kenny, quienes se volvieron a sentar en sus asientos, el rubio pensaba:

_**— A decir verdad Kyle golpea mas fuerte que Miki cuando solía golpearme**_- Pensaba recordando ese suceso de que la castaña lo golpeaba cuando se hacia la tonta- **Oye Kyle ¿Te sientes mejor?**

El pelirrojo solo suspiro y dijo:

**— Un poco, pero este hijo de puta le gusta provocarme y cuanto mas lo haga, lo voy a golpear tan pero tan fuerte que lo voy a sacar volando** - Dijo Kyle con el ceño fruncido y Kenny tembló un poco- **Me pregunto como estará Stan, hace rato le envié un mensaje pero no me contesta, apuesto de que se quedo sin batería.**

**— No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que se recuperara, aunque cuando se recupere voy a tener que explicarle por lo que hice** - Dijo Kenny tratando de subirle los ánimos y cuando dijo lo ultimo, Kyle no pudo evitar reír un poco-.

**— Jejeje, es verdad, oye hace unos días te vi junto con Miki en varios lugares ¿Pero que acaso ella no te odiaba**? - Pregunto-.

**— Eso fue antes** - Respondió el rubio-.

**— ¿De que hablas? - **Pregunto Kyle con una ceja levantada-.

**— Pues cuando fue el día de su cumpleaños que obviamente fue el mes pasado, ella me dijo que todo este tiempo fungía ser la tonta y que me odiaba, en ese momento me sorprendí mucho e incluso tambien me dijo que ella gustaba de mi todo este tiempo**- Explico el rubio- **Y bueno por eso mande al carajo a Tammy para estar con ella y por eso nos volvimos pareja. **

**— Vaya, eso si que no me esperaba de ella, pero...¿Ella le daba vergüenza confesar que te gusta?**

**— Sip, eso mismo, pero me siento orgulloso de ser su pareja** - Dijo- **Y ella tambien se siente feliz.**

**— Espero que tu y ella estén felices juntos** - Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y orgulloso de que el rubio y la castaña sean felices como pareja-.

**— Lo tendré por seguro, bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos Kyle** - Dicho se levanto de la mesa y se fue a buscar a cierta persona-.

Kyle estaba contento de que Miki haya confesado de que le gustaba Kenny desde un principio y que tambien se volvió la novia de Kenny, por otro lado estaba algo triste por Wendy, quien estaba sentado junto con Bebe y las otras chicas, el pelirrojo recordó de Stan rompió con ella para estar con el. El se siente feliz estando con el pero...la pelinegra seguía muy dolida y con el corazón roto en miles de pedazos, tendría que decirle algo por lo menos.

**[Horas después****]**

Nos enfocamos justamente en Wendy, quien hablaba con Bebe, Kyle respiro profundo y se puso algo nervioso porque ya sabia como era la actitud de la joven Testaburguer, se acerco a ella y le dice:

**— H-Hola Wendy **- Saludo Kyle con algo de miedo-.

**— Hola Kyle ¿Pasa algo?** - Pregunto-.

**— Puedo hablar contigo en privado** - Dijo-.

Tanto la pelinegra como la rubia se miraron entre si, luego Wendy le dice:

**— Claro por mi no hay problema** - Respondió con mucha amabilidad-.

**— Bueno si quieren los puedo dejar a solas** - Dijo Bebe y se dispuso a marcharse-.

**— Ok...em...¿De que quieres hablarme, Kyle?**

**— Pues que...bueno ya se que Stan no quiere volver a estar contigo, pero ya se que tu me odias y...**- Trato de explicar el pelirrojo, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que...

**— Espera un momento ¿De donde sacaste que yo te odio?** - Pregunto la pelinegra bastante sorprendida por lo que dijo-.

**— Bueno...siempre me he querido preguntar si me odias cuando te enteraste de que ahora soy pareja de Stan y quería saber que sentías aparte de tristeza y dolor** - Dijo Kyle-.

**— Kyle...yo no te odio** - Dijo Wendy bajando la cabeza-.

**— ¿Eh?** - Pregunto Kyle al no entenderla-.

**— Lo que quiero decir es que...bueno ya se que Stan no quiere estar mas conmigo, pero el merece estar feliz contigo** - Dijo Wendy, el pelirrojo iba a decir algo, pero se le adelanto- **Y quiero que sepas Kyle, que mereces estar con el y en cuanto a mi, no te preocupes yo ya lo supere...**

**— Pero Wendy por mi culpa tu estas dolida y...**

**— Lo se pero, yo jamas te odiaría, en fin espero que tu y el tengan una relación muy feliz, ademas...en estos momentos salgo con alguien** - Dijo Wendy con una sonrisa en sus labios-.

**— Espera un momento ¿Con quien estas saliendo?** - Pregunto otra vez sin entender-.

**— Con Cartman** - Respondió directamente-.

**— ¿Pero como? O sea ¿Acaso no lo odiabas como antes?**

**— Pues veras, hace poco después de que Stan rompiera conmigo, yo comencé a sentir algo por el, bueno ya se que al principio todo lo que hacíamos era odiarnos entre nosotros o como cuando el patee el culo cuando se burlo lo del cáncer de seno y todo lo demás...así que me volví pareja de el y todas decían del porque y yo les dije justamente como te lo digo ahora.**

**— ¿Pero te sientes feliz por eso y el tambien? **- Pregunto una vez mas-.

**— Pues claro que soy feliz estando a su lado y el tambien esta feliz, bueno tengo que irme** - Dijo Wendy y dicho se despidió de el-** ¡Adiós Kyle!**

Kyle tambien se despidió de la pelinegra, el no esperaba que el culo gordo se volviera pareja de Wendy, pero otro lado cuando le dijo que el pelinegro merece estar con el no pudo evitar sonreír por eso, el y Stan estaban muy felices juntos al igual que Craig con Tweek, Butters con Bradley, Token con Clyde y Daimen con Pip, apresar de que casi la mayoría de sus compañeros se volvieron pareja de su mismo sexo y después se fue del lugar para luego fingir que nada de esto paso.

**[Por otro lado]**

Kenny tomaba de la mano a su pareja, Miki, quien tenia una gran sonrisa que se formo en su labios, se volvio al rubio inmortal y le dice:

**— Debo admitirlo, no me esperaba de que Wendy se volviera pareja del culon** - Dijo sin parar de sonreír-.

**— Yo tambien, nada mas y nada menos de que el culon tenga sentimientos a pesar de lo hijo de puta que es** - Dijo con una sonrisa para luego juguetear con los mechones de pelo de su novia- **Creo que me enamore de tu cabello...por el olor que trae tu hermoso y largo cabello**

**— Eres un idiota.**

McCormick solo sonrió, le dio un tierno beso en los labios y le dice:

**— Pero soy tu idiota** - Respondió-.

**— Bueno, sera mejor que nos vayamos antes de que los demás vean el drama que hacemos** - Dijo bastante sonrojada-.

**— Tienes razón, vamos.**

**Fin**

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! Y de seguro que nadie se espero de que Wendy se volviera pareja de Cartman. Bueno a decir verdad es una de mis parejas favoritas al igual que el style, Creek, Bratters, etc y etc XD.**

**Dejen reviews**

**¡Chao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Hola una vez más! Aquí les traigo el capítulo 11, espero que les guste ;D**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los personajes que invente me pertenecen.**

**Y sin más que decir les dejo leer el capítulo y disfruten del Fic. Y una vez más gracias por los Follows y Favs, ahora mismo voy a explotar (?)**

* * *

**[Kyle POV]**

El marica de Garrison daba sus explicaciones en la clase de historia, yo prestaba atención pero me molestaba como los otros se distraían como por ejemplo: El culo gordo se comía una bolsa entera de Chessy Poofs y de seguro no le importa un carajo bajar de peso, Kenny se besaba con Miki y tampoco le importaba un carajo de que todos los vieran y por otro lado vi a la pervertida de Bella dibujando Hard Yaoi... ¡Bella quiero que sepas que eres una jodida fujoshi además de pervertida! ¡Y ya entendí porque mis compañeras de clase se volvieron unas pervertidas! Cambiando de tema, nada más que ellos dos son una gran molestia a la hora de clases, bueno en cuanto a pendeja tiene bajas calificación ni que me venga a pedir que la ayude en algo por no lo pienso hacer.

Segundos después mire el reloj, faltaba poco para irnos a casa y cuando salga, iré a la casa de Stan para ver cómo se recuperaba del resfriado que pesco por culpa de Kenny, puede que hayamos ganado la carrera que aposto él y el pendejo de Craig pero... ¡Agh! No importa, aún seguía en duda en lo que me dijo Wendy antes de que ingresáramos a clases, porque no me odio desde un principio o como cuando Stan rompió con ella y le dijo que yo ya era su pareja, pero la verdad...

***RINGGGGGGGGGG***

Sonó el timbre para la salida, comencé a guardar mis cosas y todos nos estábamos empujando hasta llegar a la puerta e incluso casi dejamos a Garrison sin aire. Hasta que al fin llegamos a las puertas de la preparatoria y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, yo por mi parte fui a la casa de Stan como ya lo he dicho antes: Iré a ver como se está recuperando de su gripe.

A unas cuadras más, llegue a la casa de Stan toque dos veces la puerta y la madre de Stan me atendió a la puerta y yo le dije:

— **Hola Sra. Marsh** - La salude muy amablemente- **¿Cómo esta Stan?**

— **Un poco mejor **- Me respondió-.

— **¿Puedo pasar a verlo?** – Pregunte-.

Y ella con una sonrisa, me dijo:

— **¡Claro! Después de todo, ustedes merecen estar juntos, ven pasa.**

Entre a la casa, subí por las escaleras para ir directo a su habitación, cuando llegue, toque dos veces y pude escuchar la voz de Stan diciendo: "Pasa", abrí la puerta y él me dijo:

— **Hola ¡ATCHU! Kyle** - Dijo Stan tosiendo un poco y saludándome con una mano-.

— **Hola Stan ¿Cómo has estado?** – Pregunte y el tan solo sonrió-.

— **Un poco mejor, aunque cuando me recupere voy tener una cierta charla con Kenny.**

— **Jeje, cierto, puede que le hayas ganado ante el pendejo de Craig, pero sin fuera por el no hubiéramos ganado** – Le dije-.

— **Tienes razón.**

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, pero no obstante le pregunte:

— **¿Puedo besarte?**

Al oír eso, Stan no pudo evitar ponerse rojo como un tomate e incluso se atraganto al tomar agua y me dijo:

— **¿Estás seguro, Kyle? Es que no quiero contagiar mi gripe** – Me dijo-.

— **Ni me importa.**

Dicho esto, nuestros labios comenzaron a acercase de a poco, cerrando nuestros ojos y nos dimos un tierno y dulce beso. Puede que ya quiere saber mas nade Wendy, pero aun así estando me siento muy feliz, puede que Wendy haya superado su dolor pero por otro lado me alegra que no sufra mas. Lo mismo iba para Kenny ya que tambien estaba feliz de que se haya vuelto pareja de Miki y que haya mandado al carajo a Tammy Warner, su novia de la primaria.

**[Fin Kyle POV]**

**[Normal POV]**

Ahora nos enfocamos en Kenny y Miki, quienes estaban tomados de la mano, caminando juntos a estas horas de la noche, la castaña miraba como otras parejas caminaban, otras estaban sentados en un banco y besándose. Ella se sentía feliz al ser la novia de Kenny, pero aun así se sentía algo tímida cuando le hablaba, pero el rubio inmortal siempre la miraba con una sonrisa. Después Kenny mirándole a los ojos, le dijo:

**— Miki, quiero que sepas que me la he pasado de maravilla contigo** - Dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo de que se sonrojara un poco-.

**— J-Jeje yo tambien** - Respondió Miki con timidez-.

**— ¿A que lugar quieres ir ahora?** - Pregunto el rubio-.

**— Mmm...¿Que tal vamos a ver las estrellas?**

**— ¡Ok!** - Respondió Kenny-.

* * *

Kenny y Miki estaban sentados en el césped mientras que veían como las estrellas brillaban, riendose en un buen rato, no obstante el rubio cenizo señalo el cielo y dijo:

**— ¡Una estrella fugaz!** - Exclamo Kenny-.

**— ¡Mierda no lo alcance a ver!** - Dijo Miki haciendo puchero-.

Los dos se reían, Miki dejo de reirse en un momento, el rubio la miro muy sorprendido al ver a la castaña a punto de llorar y le pregunta:

**— ¿Te pasa algo, Miki?** - Pregunto-.

La castaña luchaba para no llorar y le dice:

**— Bueno, recuerdo que cuando era pequeña...mis padres solían llevarme a mi, Alex y Sofi a ver las estrellas cada noche, solo era eso...**

**— ¿Que les paso a tus padres? - Pregunto el rubio y la castaña le salian unas cuantas lagrimas-.**

**— Ellos murieron...- **Respondió-.

El rubio estaba de lo mas sorprendido que estaba, Miki intentaba secarse las lagrimas y le pregunta:

—** ¿De que murieron?**

La chica dejo de llorar, luego suspiro y le dijo:

**— Bueno...mi padre murió al tratar de salvar a mi mama, mi hermano y yo...o sea al cosa fue así, mi mama estaba embarazada de Sofi, yo apenas era una bebe y Alex tenia 9 años, siempre para pasar el rato en familia solíamos ira a caminar y...un camión venia a toda velocidad...y el...salvo nuestras vidas...pero...el no...el camión lo atropello y no pudo...sobrevivir. Y a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, nos vinimos a vivir aquí en South Park, ya había nacido Sofi y ella había conseguido empleo en Denver, la veíamos muy pocas veces ya que trabajaba de noche y siempre nos cuiadaba nuestros tios, pero un día...ella...perdió la vida...**

**— ¿Que fue lo que paso?**

**— Murió en accidente, ella iba rumbo al trabajo...choco contra un autobús y...mi tía recibió una llamada de mi abuela diciendo que teníamos que ir al hospital urgente...no quiero hablar mas de eso.**

**Kenny la mira con tristeza abrazo Miki, quien correspondía el abrazo, le pido de que ya era hora de irse a casa, ambos tomados de la mano se fueron y Miki trataba de olvidar lo que le contó a al rubio inmortal.**

* * *

Una vez al llegar al departamento de la chica, se volteo y dijo:

**— Gracias por llevarme a casa** - Dijo con una sonrisa-.

**— De nada, te veo mañana.**

**— Nos vemos- Dicho esto se fue cerrando la puerta.**

**[Al día siguiente]**

Todos se encontraban en sus aburridos días de escuela e incluso al tener que soportar al marica del señor Garrison y lo peor de todo es que falto, pero una maestra lo iba a reemplazar hasta nuevo aviso. Kyle se encontraba algo solo, el pensaba que Cartman se encontraba en estos momentos con Wendy o a Kenny estando con Miki, cuando el pelinegro estaba ausente, se quedaba solo, el decía siempre que Stan era el único que si lograba entenderlo.

Craig besaba a Tweek sin importar la mirada de todos, varios de los chicos los miraron asqueado y varias de las chicas comenzaron a sangrar de la nariz junto con cámaras y sacaban en todos lados para luego subirlo a su blog Fujoshi o como le digan.

En el gimnasio de la escuela, se encontraban las chicas, obviamente las porristas terminaron hace unas horas, no obstante Bebe le lanza una pregunta a Wendy:

**— ¿Te siente mejor Wendy?**- Pregunto su amiga cuando Stan rompió con ella para estar con Kyle-.

**— Si, estoy un poco mejor que ayer** - Respondió la pelinegra-.

**— Wendy, olvídate de Stan, el no que te importo nada** - Dijo Sally con el ceño fruncido-.

**— Sally tiene razón, olvídate de el, no vale la pena** - Dijo Red-.

Wendy seguía escuchando los comentarios de sus amigas acerca de Stan, pero otro lado ella se sentía odiada de su propio Ex-novio, ya sabia que en estos momentos el estaba en casa por pescar un resfriado por culpa del rubio pervertido, la joven Testaburguer tenia la culpa de estar así y no Kyle. Pero ella se lo tenia merecido por ser una mala persona o una puta, que obviamente era cortesía del culo gordo.

* * *

Miki, quien guardaba sus cosas en su casillero, pero un momento fue cerrada por una persona y esa persona era Tammy Warner. Ella la miraba con una sonrisa asquerosamente malvada, la castaña tembló un poco y la otra castaña le dijo:

**— Hola Miki** - Dijo-.

**— ¿Q-Quieres Tammy?** - Pregunto con algo de miedo- **Lo siento p-pero t-tengo q-que i-irme...**

Miki estaba apunto de irse, pero Tammy la agarro de los cabello haciendo de que ella chocara contra la pared y gritara de dolor y le dijo:

**— Tu no te iras a ninguna parte, perra sarnosa** - Dijo Tammy mirándola con odio profundo-.

**— ¿P-Porque haces esto?**

**— Te diré lo que pasa, desde que Kenny y yo rompimos, lo único quería era que el y yo regresáramos, pero desde que TU viniste lo hiciste cambiar de opinión e hiciste que me mandara a la mierda ¡POR CULPA TUYA, ZORRA!**

Dicho esto Tammy le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro haciendo de que volviera a gritar del dolor y volvió a agarrarla de los pelos. La chica trataba de defenderse a golpes, pero no logro conseguirlo, la castaña mayor le dijo:

**— Ahora te voy a hacer sufrir como la perra que eres.**

* * *

El rubio inmortal buscaba a Miki en todos lados, peguntaba a varios si la han visto, ellos solamente decían que no o que no les importaba un carajo. De pronto vio a Kyle, quien caminaba por los pasillos, se acerco corriendo hacia a el y le pregunta:

**— Oye Kyle ¿Has visto a Miki?** - Pregunto el rubio al pelirrojo-.

**— No la he visto ¿Porque?**

**— No lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo malo le paso** - Dijo cruzándose en brazos-.

**— ¿Que crees que le haya pasado?**

El rubio iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido, por Cartman, quien traía en sus manos otra bolsa de Chessy Poofs, los dos lo miraron molestos ya que a pesar de que se volvió pareja de Wendy seguía siendo igual de hijo de puta como siempre, el pelirrojo le pregunta:

**— ¿Que quieres, culo gordo?** - Pregunto Kyle con ceño fruncido al igual que Kenny-.

**— Nada, solamente escuche de que tu, pobretón de mierda, estabas preocupado por tu puta novia** - Dijo en tono burlón y el rubio frunció mas el ceño-.

**— ¿Y eso a ti que te importa?**

Antes de el castaño pudiera decir algo, Butters, Bradley y Sofi vinieron corriendo, sudados, se acercan a los tres, el pelirrojo con una ceja levantada, les pregunta:

**— ¿Porque vienen asi, chicos? -** Pregunto-.

******— Es Miki...- Logro decir Bradley del cansancio-.**

Al oír eso, el rubio sobresalto y bastante sorprendido, les pregunta muy alterado:

**— ¡¿Que le paso?!**

El judío trataba tranquilizarlo, Butters le explico que la encontraron el piso e incluso toda golpeada y que en estos momentos esta en enfermería. Los cinco se fueron a toda velocidad hasta la enfermería excepto Cartman, quien no le importaba una mierda lo que le paso a la castaña y se marcho de lugar.

Al llegar a enfermería, tocaron la puerta, Kenny le dice a la enfermera si pueden ver a Miki y ella dijo que si, al dirigirse a la camilla donde estaba curando a la chica, el rubio se sintió mas culpable de lo que ya estaba, los chicos trataban de consolar a al chico. Pero no obstante Miki abrio los ojos y el dijo:

**— K-Kenny - Dijo con algo de dificultad-.**

******— Miki...- **Dijo con lagrimas y la abrazo despacio ******- ¿Quien fue el hijo de puta que te golpeo?**

**********— F-Fue T-Tammy -** Respondió-.

**************— ¡Esa maldita! -** Exclamo Sofi encabronada- La voy a...

**— Sofi, descuida hablare con ella **- Dijo Kenny-.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo, dejen reviews.**

**¡Nos vemos la próxima!**

**¡CHAO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Hola everywere! (?) Aquí subo el capitulo 12, a decir verdad estoy tan felizz (Estilo Craig XD) porque me alegra de que les haya gustado esta historia y pensando de que a nadie le gustaría, así que estamos bien*Comienza a bailar a lo loco* Ejem, bueno cambiando de tema, espero que sea de su agrado el Fic y el capitulo.**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo la historia y los personajes que invente son míos. Los personajes son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker.**

**¡Disfruten del capitulo! Y una vez mas gracias por agregarlo a Favs y Follows ;D**

* * *

Kenny salio de enfermería hace unas horas, preocupado de que su vieja Ex-novia haya golpeado de esa forma a la persona que tanto ama, los dos rubios, la pelinegra y el pelirrojo lo miraban con algo de preocupación, por otro lado la enfermera se concentraba en curar las dolorosas heridas de la hermana de Sofi, la gemía un poco del dolor pero no era para tanto. Sofi solamente tomo de la mano a su hermana para que no sufra de dolor, por otra parte, Kyle le decía a Butters de que Tammy a juzgar de que sea una puta de primera, podría llegar a matar a golpes a cualquier persona que interviniera en su camino cuando quería tratar de volver con el rubio pervertido de sus amigos y el rubio asistió con la cabeza al igual que su pareja, Bradley.

El rubio caminaba por medio de los pasillos, apretando los puños debido a la furia, varios de los chicos los miraron con extrañeza y otros se apartaron de su camino, llego a la cafetería miro por todos lados buscando esa persona, hasta que al fin la encontró, Tammy Warner, quien hablaba con sus amigas, Kenny le grito:

**— ¡TAMMY!** - Grito el chico, llamando la atención de la castaña-.

**— Kenny hasta que por fin decides volver...-** Dijo con dulce sonrisa-.

**— ¡No es el momento para que digas tus idioteces!** - Exclamo el rubio- **¿Porque golpeaste a Miki de esa forma?**

**— ¡Oh vamos! Esa perra se lo busco por meterse conmigo** - Dijo mientras sonreía triunfante-.

**— Eso no responde a mi pregunta ¿Porque la golpeaste?**

Tammy solo levanto la ceja y dijo:

**— ¿Como que "porque"? Esa zorra era un estorbo para nosotros** - Dijo-.

El inmortal ya había perdido la paciencia, empezó a encabronarse de verdad, se acerco al oído de la castaña y le dijo:

**— No quiero que vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma ¿Me escuchaste?** - Dijo en tono de sombría-.

El rubio estaba apunto de irse, pero Tammy lo tomo del brazo y le dijo:

**— Kenny, no quiero que este con esa p...-** Tammy se tuvo que trabar la lengua para evitar decir un insulto directo a la otra castaña y si se lo decia enfrente de el rubio inmortal, de seguro no le dirigirá la palabra nunca**- Digo, no quiero que este con ella.**

******— Me importa un bledo tu opinión, ahora ella es mi novia y punto final - **Dijo el rubio-.

Dicho esto Kenny se fue dejando a una Tammy blanca como un cadáver y con la boca abierta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando "Miki es la nueva novia de Kenny" era la misma reacción que tuvo hace varios días cuando le que no insultara a la otra castaña, varios de los chicos la miraron confundidos e incluso se miraron entre si como queriendo decir "¿Esta que le pasa?" y otros se reían por eso, en unos segundos se fue para no hacer tanto drama por aquello, pero aun así pensaba en que volvería a darle una lección a Miki.

**[Horas después]**

Miki, quien tenia vendas en los brazos y algunas en la cara, se despidió de la enfermera y dándole las gracias por curarla, le costaba de todo un poco caminar, pero con la ayuda de Kyle y de Butters pudieron ayudarla a caminar, ella con amabilidad se los agradeció, en medio de los pasillos, se encontraron con Craig, quien tomaba de la mano a su paranoico novio, al acercarse a ellos, Tweek pregunta:

**— ¡M-Miki! ¿Q-Que t-te ¡GAH! p-paso?** - Pregunto agarrándose del cabello como siempre-.

**— Tranquilo Tweekers** - Dijo Craig agarrándolo de las manos para evitar que se arranque los cabellos-.

**— D-De acuerdo** - Dijo-.

La castaña iba a responder a su pregunta, pero por desgracia su hermana, Sofi se le adelanto con el ceño fruncido, le dijo a gritos:

**— ¡Fue golpeada por culpa de la maldita puta barata de Tammy Warner!** - Grito a todo pulmón-.

Craig y Tweek se quedaron atónitos por lo que acaban de escuchar ¿Tammy Warner, la puta mayor de la escuela, golpeo a Miki? ambos se trabaron la lengua para evitar decir eso, el pelinegro, no estaba tan sorprendido y le pregunta:

**— ¿Y porque te golpeo?**

**— N-No lo recuerdo muy bien, lo único que recuerdo que antes de golpearme y de agarrarme de los pelos, me dijo que arruine su oportunidad para que ella regresar con Kenny.**

**— ¡GAH! E-Ella p-podría haberte m-matado e-en ese m-momento ¡ESO SERIA DEMASIADA PRESIÓN! - **Exclamo Tweek llevándose ambas manos para luego jalarse el cabello-.

Miki rió un poco y le dijo:

**— Tranquilo Tweek, tienes suerte de que no haya sucedido - **Dijo un poco mas aliviada y algo adolorida por las heridas-.

Dicho eso, los cinco se despidieron de Craig y Tweek, quien se fueron agarrados de la mano, caminando en medio de los pasillos, Kyle, quien con la ayuda de Butters trataban de ayudar a la castaña ya que tambien había recibido unos cuantos golpes en las piernas, le dijo a Kyle y Butters:

**— Chicos no es necesario que me ayuden...no me lo merezco -** Dijo-.

******— No digas eso, los amigos están aquí para ayudar **- Dijo Kyle con una sonrisa-.

**********— Gracias - **Dijo amablemente-.

**************— De nada - **Respondieron ambos-.

* * *

Cartman, quien estaba en una mesa sentado con su pareja, Wendy, ante la mirada de asco y de repulsión por parte de sus amigas, quienes comenzaban a decir comentarios de: _**¿Esta chica esta loca o que?** _e incluso de _**¿Porque se volvió pareja de la persona que mas odia en el mundo?**_. Segundos después ambos adolescentes se dieron un dulce y tierno beso en los labios, eso provoco que varias de las chicas se fueran del lugar y otras se fueron al baño a vomitar, al separarse, Wendy le dice:

**************— Por lo menos te hubieras lavado los dientes antes de besarme - **Dijo-.

******************************— Ni que lo digas - **Dijo con sarcasmo-.

**********************************************— Idiota - **Dijo en medio de risas-.

El castaño solo sonrió y le dio otro beso:

**— Pero soy tu idiota.**

Los dos terminaron riéndose en un buen rato, muy pegados al abrazarse, la pelinegra apoyo con su cabeza en el brazo de su pareja y dijo:

**— Te amo, culo gordo -** Dijo-.

******— Yo tambien, estúpida puta - **Dijo el castaño y Wendy rió por eso-.

**[Horas después...]**

Luego de la "cierta" charla que tuvo Kenny con Tammy, ahora nos enfocamos en Ruby, Ike, Kindergoth, Karen, Marianne y Max, quienes estaban con escobas y trapos para pisos, los sieis tenían que quedarse limpiando el salón de clases por haber tenido un "problema" en clases, la pelinaranja dijo:

**— ¡No es justo! ¿Porque tenemos que quedarnos a limpiar? - **Dijo Ruby quejándose y tirando la escoba por ahí-**.**

**— Es porque por tu culpa y la de Ike, hicimos mucho ruido y la profesora nos castigo, lo peor de todo es que nos vamos a quedar sin recreo hasta que terminemos de limpiar esta pinche mierda de aula, conformistas - **Dijo Kindergoth dándole una calada a su cigarrillo, tanto el canadiense se cruzo en brazos y riendo y Ruby solamente le mostró el dedo del medio como costumbre de su hermano y su familia-.

**— Jodanse, si a ustedes les gusta mucho las clases silenciosas y a mi yo las odio con todo mi puto ser -** Dijo-.

**— Ruby, entiendo de que odias MUCHÍSIMO las clases silenciosas y que te gusta mucho hacer ruido...pero ya hemos tenido problemas con eso...y esta es la novena vez que nos castigan y si mis padres se enteran de que me metí en un ****lió...no me dejar ir a tu casa a ver Junjou Romantica o peor me quitar toda mi colección de revistas Yaoi...¡Los van a tirar a la basura!**

Los chicos ante su reacción, se echaron a reír enseguida, Marianne, quien se acerca a ella y le dice:

**— No te preocupes Karen, es no va a pasar nunca - **Dijo la rubia apoyando su mano en el brazo de la castaña-.

**— ¿De verdad? - **Dijo Karen-.

******— **Claro, si trabajamos juntos podemos terminar a tiempo - Dijo Marianne con una sonrisa-.

**— Mari tiene mucha razón...así que dejemos de hablar y trabajemos -** Dijo Ike tomando la escoba-** ¿Quien esta conmigo?**

Los únicos que levantaron la mano fueron Karen, Marianne y Max, mientras que tanto la pelinaranja que el menor del grupo de los chicos goticos no tuvieron otro remido de que el hermano de Broflovski estaba en lo cierto, volvieron a tomar sus escobas y comienzan a barrer en el caso reciente de Ruby y Kindergoth, quienes lo hacían de mala gana e incluso en voz baja maldecían una y otra vez. La castaña se volvió hacia Ruby y le dijo:

**— Oye Ruby ¿Que crees que estén haciendo tu hermano y su novio, Tweek?**

**— La verdad no lo se, pero de seguro...-Se pone a pensar y sangra un poco de la nariz- Si estoy segura de eso...**

**— Así es Ruby, mi sentido Fujoshi me lo dice ahorita - Dijo Karen en el mismo semblante que su amiga-.**

**— ¡Tiene razón! Nosotras somos unas Fujoshis de mucho corazón y esfuerzo -** Dijo Marianne con una pose de superheroe, los tres chicos miraron a sus amigas como queriendo decir: _**"De seguro el virus del Yaoi les contagio a ambas"**_-.

* * *

Luego de enfocarnos en chicos, ahora nos enfocamos en el marica del Sr. Garrison, quien estaba explicando en la clase de Matemáticas, y varios de los chicos se quedaban dormidos en medio de la clase y otros les prestaban atención, no obstante la puerta se abrió gracias a Kyle y Butters, quien ayudaban a Miki, varios de los se sorprendieron por la cantidad de golpes que recibio la castaña y Garrsion como de costumbre dijo:

**— ¿Y ahora por que llegan tarde? - Pregunto molesto-.**

La castaña iba a hablar, pero Kyle se le adelanta y diciendo:

**— Miki se cayo de la escalera - **Dijo Kyle tratando de evitar el tema de que Tammy la golpeo-.

**— Como sea vayan a sus asientos y mantengan sus bocas cerradas**

**— Mejor usted "cierre bien" la bocota - **Dijo Craig ya que como costumbre se busca una escusa, los chicos rieron a mas no poder y Garrison se puso furioso por eso, pero trataba de controlar para no gritarle-.

La joven al sentarse en su asiento, varias de sus amigas la miraron preocupadas, Kyle solamente se dedicaba a prestarle atención sabiendo de que el nunca llegaba tarde a mitad de la clase, pero aun así no tenia otra opción de ayudar a Miki. Luego miro hacia a la ventana y pensaba:

**_— Stan, espero que te recuperes, me siento muy solo_ - **Pensaba el joven-.

Sono el timbre para el cambio de hora, la materia que iban a tener ahora era laboratorio, todos bufaban molestos por tener que aguantar sus aburridas rutinas en la escuela, por otra parte Kenny tomo de la mano a su pareja, Miki, quien caminaba despacio ya que fue donde mas le dolió que las otras heridas, el rubio inmortal le pregunta:

**— ¿Puedes caminar? - Pregunto-.**

**— ¿Eh? ¡Oh si! ¡Claro! La enfermera me dijo que tratara de no caminar muy rápido ya que eso me aumentaría el dolor en las piernas, pero estoy bien en serio - Dijo Miki tratando de evitar que se preocupara por ella-.**

Por otra parte, vemos a Butters, quien iba junto con Bradley, el rubio rizado miro tambien con algo de preocupación al rubio claro, quien estaba triste por quien sabe que, al mirarlo le dijo:

**— ¿Te ocurre algo, Butters? - **Pregunto Bradley estando a su lado-.

**— No es nada - **Respondió-.

**— ¿Estas seguro? - **Volvió a preguntar-.

**— S-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes Bradley, es solo que pensaba que esa chica iba matar a Miki solo fue por eso -** Dijo mirándolo a los ojos-.

**— Si yo tambien pensaba en eso **- Dijo-.

La profesora de Laboratoria estaba dando explicaciones mas largas como las que daba el Sr. Garrison, por un lado los chicos solo jugaban con aviones de papel o conversaban entre ellos, los que si prestaban atención eran: Wendy, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Bradley, Thomas, Miki y etc, el resto solo perdía su tiempo en otras cosas y hasta dormían.

El joven Broflovski volvió a mirar la ventana, el cielo se volvía anaranjado ya que obviamente estaba atardeciendo, pensaba en los mejores momentos que ha pasado con su novio Stan, hasta veían el atardecer después de la escuela, pero lo que mas pensaba fue el dia en que se le declaro cuando comenzaron en primer año de secundaria, el pelirrojo jamas olvidara ese momento.

**— Stan..- **Pensaba el pelirrojo un poco preocupado por la salud de su pareja-.

**— ¿En que estas pensando, judío? ¡Oh! Dejame adivinar estas pensando en el Hippie ¿O me equivoco?**

**— No me jodas mas, culo gordo - **Dijo Kyle con ya un tono de fastido y aguantarse de moler a golpes al castaño-.

**— ¡Oigan! Dejen de perder el tiempo y ponganse a trabajar - Les regaño la profesora de Laboratorio-.**

En unas cuantas horas, volvió a sonar el timbre para la salida del colegio, guardaron sus cosas y se fueron lo mas rapido que podian. En medio de la salida, Miki iba a tomar el camino para irse a casa, pero no obstante el rubio inmortal se acerca a ella y le pregunta:

**— Miki ¿Quieres ver el atardecer conmigo?**

******— Claro, me encantaría - **Respondió con una sonrisa en los labios

**********— Genial - Respondió en voz baja-.**

* * *

Kenny y Miki contemplaban el atardecer en el mirador lejos del pueblo, la castaña ya estaba sana de la heridas y pero tenia que caminar muy despacio, ella recordaba los viejo tiempos que pasaba con su familia antes de que murieran hasta solían ver el atardecer como ahora, Miki se sentía muy dolida por la perdida de sus padres, Kenny al mirarla, se sentia algo culpable por preguntarle sobre su familia y haciéndola recordar aquello, de pronto una pequeña brisa se levanto, se volvio la mirada a Kenny y le dijo:

**— Oye Kenny**

******— ¿Que pasa? - **Pregunto volviéndose a la castaña-.

**— ¿No la golpeaste o si? - **Pregunto Miki sabiendo de que ella tenia la mitad de la culpa de que Tammy este furioso por lo que le dijo-.

**— Por supuesto que no, yo jamas seria un violento hombre le golpee a una hermosa mujer - **Dijo el rubio con una pose de heroe y la castaña se hecho a reir por eso**- Solamente hable con ella y le adverti de que si una vez mas te hace daño...juro que la mato.**

**— Y decías que no eras violento con las mujeres - Dijo Miki en tono burlona-.**

McCormick solo se hecho a reír, minutos después, le dio un cariñoso y dulce beso en los labios. Después de todos ambos estaban felices de estar juntos como pareja.

* * *

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Dejen reviews y pronto pondré el siguiente capitulo, antes de irme, quiero que sepan y como he dicho antes Miki esta basada en mi, ya que sufría de maltratos e incluso hasta me han golpeado y tambien le he contado a mi mama sobre mis problemas en la escuela, ella me dice que solamente ignore los que me dicen insultos, pero nada resulta, espero que me entiendan. En el proximo capitulo...por fin va a estar STAN así que el Style continua (?)**

**¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de Love Story!**

**¡Nos vemos! ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Aquí subo el capitulo 13 de este Fic, espero que les guste, ahora responderé los Reviews:**

**Disclamer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo los personajes que invente, me pertenecen.**

**Y sin mas que decirles, les dejo leer el capitulo. ¡Ah se me olvidaba! Por si se preguntaban, los chicos y chicas están en ultimo año de Secundaria, por si tenían dudas ;D**

* * *

Había llegado el fin de semana, hoy era Sábado, todos estaban en sus casas descansando después de tener una larga jornada en la secundaria, pero de todas forman estaban ya en ultimo año y para todos ellos tenían que pensar en que carrera iban hacer cada uno, lo cual era una decisión muy difícil para algunos, pero faltaba mucho para que sea la Graduación.

Ahora nos enfocamos en el departamento donde vive Miki junto con sus hermanos, la castaña se encontraba en estado de emocionada ya que cada fin de semana, ella juega contra su novio Kenny, quien estaba rodeado por un aura de depresión, la chica al emocionarse tanto, le dijo:

**— ¡Wow! No puedo creer que te haya ganando en todos los juegos que tenia** - Dijo con sonrisa

**— Y pensar que yo era experto en videojuegos** - Dijo el rubio aun con el semblante de depresión y la chica comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-.

**— ¡Dios! Me siento cansada de tanto reír por tus expresiones que hacen cuando te gano en algún juego** - Dijo poniendo una mano en su estomago-.

**— ¿Ah si? Entonces que pasaría si...**- El rubio dejo su depresión y puso una cara perversa- **Si llamamos...**- Siguió diciendo acercándose a unos centímetros de la castaña, quien lo miraba con algo de miedo- **¡AL DOCTOR COSQUILLAS!** - Dicho esto se abalanzo contra la joven y comenzó hacerle cosquillas en todas partes del cuerpo-.

**— ¡NO NO! ¡K-KENNY! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡POR F-FAVOR! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡P-PARA! ¡PARA!** - Gritaba y reía a la vez y trataba de quitarse de encima al rubio inmortal-.

**— ¡NO, ESTO ES LO QUE MERECES CUANDO TE BURLAS DE MI!** - Grito Kenny aun con una sonrisa en los labios-.

Los dos adolescentes siguieron riéndose en un buen rato en que estaban solos, pero ambos dejaron de reírse y se pusieron blancos como hoja de papel, cuando alguien abrió la puerta y esa persona era...

**— ¡Ya lle...**- Dijo Sofi muy alegre, pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando vio a Kenny estando encima de su hermana- **llegamos...**- Logro decir la pelinegra-.

**— Sofi ¿Que pasa?** - Dijo Alex, quien estaba tomando de la mano a su prima, Marianne y junto con su hermano, Max- **¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡Si quieren hacer sus "cositas" búsquense un hotel! ¡Nos hagan cosas enfrente de los menores de edad!** - Grito al mismo tiempo que tapaba los ojos a sus primos-.

En cuanto a los dos, nada que decir, se habían puesto rojos como tomates o mas como el cabello de Kyle, Kenny iba a tratar de explicar de que solamente le hacia cosquillas a la castaña como castigo de haberse burlado cuando solía perder en los videojuegos, pero Miki le decía que ya era demasiado tarde para eso , ambos se miraron entre si, avergonzados, Alex tan solo negó con la cabeza, su prima Marianne, quien ya tenia los ojos destapados por su primo, se volvió a el y le dijo:

**— Esto iba a decirte si nos podemos quedar a dormir en la casa de Ruby** - Dijo la rubia-.

**— ¡Claro! Pero tengan mucho cuidado** - Dijo Sofi-.

**— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos por nuestras cosas, Max!** - Dijo Marianne muy contenta por la respuesta-.

**— ¡Si!** - Respondió el castaño y dicho esto, ambos se fueron a buscar sus cosas-.

Por otro lado, Kenny y Miki dejaron de lado la vergüenza, ambos dieron un gran suspiro y Kenny le dijo:

**— Ahora como les vamos a explicar lo que vieron** - Dijo el rubio abrazando a su pareja-.

**— No lo se, creo que tendré una cierta charla con ellos** - Dijo-.

Kenny tan solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, Miki se sonrojo por eso y el rubio le dijo:

**— Bueno al menos tuvimos un buen rato juntos ¿No?** - Dijo Kenny

**— Cierto** - Dijo apoyando su cabeza en su brazo, con una mirada algo triste-.

**— ¿Te ocurre algo?**

******— No...bueno, es por mis padres...cada vez que quiero pensar en otra cosa...siempre recuerdo de ellos... - **Dijo la castaña con mucha tristeza-.

**********— No te preocupes, a pesar de que ellos estén muertos...estarán contigo siempre - **Dijo el rubio con sonrisa-.

**************— Gracias Kenny, es bueno que alguien me entienda cuando paso momentos difíciles -** Dijo para luego darle un beso en la boca-.

* * *

Dejando de lado la tristeza, nos enfocamos ahora en Kyle y Stan, quienes estaban tomados de las manos y felices de volver a verse después del incidente en la carrera y de pescar un resfriado, ya habían pasados varias semanas de eso, el pelinegro estaba excelente de la garganta, la cual le dolía un montón y por otro lado el pelirrojo no era nada sin su pareja, ya que sin el no tenia a donde ir, ambos son una pareja inseparable al igual que los otros, ya estaban en ultimo año de secundaria y lo mas difícil era que carrera iban a hacer cada uno, Stan no le dio importancia de que su amigo, el culo gordo se haya vuelto pareja de su Ex-novia, Wendy y hablando de esa misma pelinegra, el ya tampoco le dio importancia de que esta le ruega que deje a Kyle para estar con ella, ya que de todas formas se había cansado de ella y diciendo que su relación y las cuantas veces que ha cortado con ella, las cuales fueron 54 veces desde que iban a la primaria hasta ahora, los dos se sentaron un banco que estaba desocupado ya era de noche y de lo que se podía ver, eran las estrella brillando. En ese preciso momento, el pelinegro le dice a su novio:

**— Esto Kyle - **Logro decir Stan rascándose la nuca-.

******— ¿Que ocurre Stan? - **Pregunto el pelirrojo-.

**********— Ya estamos en un ultimo año de secundaria y todo eso...pero ¿Que carrera estudiaras?**

**************— Esa una decisión algo difícil...debería pensarlo antes de que se me acabe el tiempo **- Dijo-.**************  
**

**— Tienes razón, yo tampoco no se que decidir -** Dijo el pelinegro**- Cambiando de tema, debo decir que estoy algo sorprendido de que Miki se haya vuelto pareja de Kenny, cuando ella dijo que todo este tiempo se hacia la tonta para no gustarle a nuestro pervertido amigo y hasta que al fin logro declararse.**

******— Bueno, por ahí hay veces de que una persona le da vergüenza confesar sus sentimientos y que luego tienen miedo de que no lo acepten.**

**— Eso me recuerda, al día que me declare hacia a ti - **Dijo Stan recordando que cuando habían comenzado el primer año de secundaria -.

**— Si...**

Kyle se le quedo mirando en un par de horas, sus labios se fueron acercando a unos centímetros, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se dieron un tierno y dulce beso en los labios, sin importar de que la gente estuviera viéndolos, al separarse ambos se quedaron abrazados, mirando al cielo como paso en la cita de Kenny y Miki, contemplaban las estrellas que brillaban.

* * *

No solo ellos estaban juntos en estas horas de la noche, Craig besaba a Tweek en la habitación de la casa del pelinegro, tampoco sin importar que sus padres estén viéndolos o su hermana Ruby, quien esta en estos momentos mirando Junjou Romantica junto con Karen y Marianne, sus otros amigos solamente jugaban a los videojuegos. Al separarse, el pelinegro le dice:

**— Te amo Tweekers -** Dijo Craig-.

******— Y-Yo t-tambien, Craig - **Dijo el rubio algo sonrojado debido a la vergüenza-.

**— Tranquilo, recuerda que estoy...- **Craig no pudo terminar la frase por debido a que su hermana junto con sus amigas, quienes le salia sangre a chorros-** ¡VAYANSE! **- Grito-.

**Las tres se fueron lo mas rápido que podían antes que algo peor, Tweek miraba con mucho miedo a su violento novio, quien respiraba agitadamente, se dirigió hacia a el y le dijo:**

******— ¡T-Tranquilo, Craig! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!**

**— Lo siento, es que a pesar de que tu y yo somos pareja, aun sigo odiando a las Fujoshis - **Dijo Craig con el ceño fruncido y al mismo tiempo que le salia una vena en la frente-.

**— ¡GAH! !ELLAS SOLO TRAEN MUCHÍSIMOS PROBLEMAS Y ESO SERIA MUCHA MAS PRESIÓN¡ - **Grito al mismo tiempo que se agarraba los cabellos ante la mirada divertida de su novio-.

* * *

Luego del "problemita" que hubo en la casa de Craig, en estos momentos, Kenny, quien estuvo a punto de irse a su casa, pero no sin despedirse de Miki y le dijo:

**— Bueno tengo que irme, espero que la hayas pasado bien estando conmigo - Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-.**

******— Jeje, gracias por todo Kenny y claro que la pase bien contigo - **Dijo y cuando termino de decirle eso se acerco a el y le dijo un beso en los labios ante la mirada sorprendida de este******- Adiós, nos vemos mañana.**

El rubio inmortal se había quedado sin habla, segundos después se desmayo de la felicidad, pero luego se levanto y luchando para no gritar de la emoción como lo que ocurrió cuando esta acepto la invitación de mirar la película SAW en su casa, se marcho a su casa y ahí recién se podría echar a gritar, después de todo se sentía MUY emocionado al ser la pareja ideal de la castaña******.**

Miki cuando cerro la puerta, se quedo para unos minuto, con gran y leve sonrojo ya que parecía un tomate, se sentía algo avergonzada al darle un beso de adiós a su pareja, pero por otro lado tambien estaba feliz por ser su pareja, dejando de lado la vergüenza y jamas volvera a hacerse la tonta para no gustarle a McCormick

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews y nos vemos la próxima.**

**¡CHAO!**


End file.
